


Young Grandparents

by LinkCat



Series: Survivors Of The Adult Apocalypse [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Unexpected circumstances result in some of the young trollings becoming young parents.





	1. Joyful Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 4 of “Survivors Of The Adult Apocalypse.” You may want to read part 1-3. It’ll make more sense! Sorry for any mistakes I make. Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship between a few of the teenagers turns into something more.

Just over six years had passed by since Parsley had given birth to Grace. Many of the families had welcomed more children into their lives. Parsley had slowly calmed down as well and was great friends with Garnet. Once he realized that Garnet had the best intentions, they became buddies. Their first children, and many of the firstborns of the first generation after the adult apocalypse were now teenagers. It was hard for them to wrap their brains around the fact that their children were growing up.

Fantasy was in the library pod, reading about medical procedures. She was training to become a doctor. She was fifteen years old, so she still had a long way to go before she was going to be ready to help her mom in the medical room, but it didn’t stop her from learning.

Dream came into the library with Jadice. She was best friends with the young dwarf troll. She led him to the back and began kissing him. She was trying to get away from Basil. He never let the two teens have privacy.

Jadice smiled and returned the kiss. He exchanged saliva and murmured that he was in love with the pretty Dream. 

Fantasy closed he book she was reading and put it on the top of a shelf. She walked over to her friends and put her hands on her hips. “What are you two up to?” She was flushed red, and jealous. She liked both of them and wasn’t sure how she felt about this.

“Getting away from my dad.” Dream glared at her. “Are you going to tell on us?” She didn’t want this to end so soon.

“She won’t if we let her join us.” Jadice smiled at Dream. “If that’s alright with you.” He had his eyes set on Fantasy too. Fantasy was a beautiful troll. He was surprised she hadn’t been chased already.

Fantasy blushed and looked between them. Love hadn’t been on her radar yet. She had been too focused on her studies. She played with her dress and looked at Dream. She wondered what her feelings were.

Dream cracked a smirk and nodded. “Fantasy is beautiful. I accept…” She pulled Fantasy to her and began kissing her next. Fantasy got her family’s tall height, so it was a sight to see. Dream was the second shortest troll in the village. Smidge was slightly shorter. She giggled when Fantasy returned the kiss.

Jadice smirked and rubbed his member through his pants. He removed his sweater and pulled down his pants. He pulled Fantasy to him next and kissed her passionately. His member was erect and ready.

Fantasy giggled and kissed them both. She gaped her mouth open when Jadice disrobed. He had a much larger penis then she was expecting for his height. She reached down and ran her hand along it as she exchanged saliva with him.

Dream looked around, before removing her sweater dress. She pulled her panties off, and then stole Jadice and began kissing him hungrily. She had been wanting to mate, and she knew they didn’t have much time. Basil usually found them before they got this far.

Jadice shivered in delight. His member twitched on Dream’s belly. He shifted her gently, before pushing his length into her. He began thrusting eagerly. He knew their time was short too. He shuddered in delight and pulled Fantasy in for more kisses.

Fantasy took her dress off and pulled off her panties. She rubbed Dream’s breast as she kissed Jadice. She was excited and wet.

Dream reached over to Fantasy’s vulva and began messaging it gently. She moaned in pleasure and whispered that she was glad Fantasy accepted their invitation.

The three teenagers had several rounds together, before Basil came into the library pod. He had been looking for Dream. It was dinner time. He had heard her moans in the library. He looked livid as he charged towards Jadice. “What the actual fuck are you doing with my daughter?!”

Jadice was in Fantasy when Basil came into the library pod. He pulled out and quickly pulled a pair of pants on. He was internally grateful that Basil couldn’t see. He swallowed hard, knowing Basil had warned him to behave. He knew he was in big trouble. “I’m being bad.” He looked nervous. Basil was scary when he was angry.

Dream slipped her dress on and got between Basil and Jadice. “You’re not touching him! I told you that we wanted privacy, and you wouldn’t let us have it! I had to take matters into my own hands! You’re being rude!” She crossed her arms and kept herself between her mates and Basil.

Fantasy got her dress on and looked at Basil. She was flushed and hot. She was pretty sure her mother was going to ground her for months for this one, but it had been worth it.

“Get your asses home right this minute. All three of you!” Basil could tell Fantasy was there, even though she hadn’t said anything. “You better believe I’ll tell your parents what you have all done!” He glanced at Fantasy. “What are you even thinking Fantasy?! You and Dream are cousins by marriage!”

Jadice flushed, before storming out of the library. Tears ran down his cheeks. His father had died before they even moved to this village, and his mother was sick. He was worried the stress wouldn’t be good for her.

“We’re not related by blood dad! You know Parsley didn’t marry Breeze until six years ago!” Dream yelled at Basil, before going around him and heading home. She was cranky, because she wasn’t done when he interrupted.

Fantasy got up and went to go, but Basil grabbed her. She frowned and hung her head. “I’m sorry uncle Basil. I know this looks bad, but I love them.”

Basil held her arm and frowned. “You know that your parents are going to be very upset for more then one reason. Parsley’s been through enough crap. I’m disappointed in you.” He let her go. “I pray you don’t break his heart.” He was worried about some of the kids. Although they were good natured trolls, they were starting to get their fathers' attitudes. He was worried about his brother and how he would handle their behaviors. He sighed and followed Dream home. “You’re grounded for the rest of your life Dream!”

Fantasy sighed and headed home. She sighed and looked at the ground as she walked. She planned not to tell her parents, but she had a feeling Basil would tell on her. She hoped that she didn’t upset them too much. She hoped she could stay with Dream and Jadice too. She had enjoyed what they had just done.


	2. A Day Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teenagers make an early spring trip to the beach.

A month later, Saffron was gathering all his friends, and his brother and sister to head down to the beach to harvest some clams and enjoy themselves. He was glad his mom was letting him go, because she was normally not willing for him to go far. He didn’t blame her, since between her and Harper, they only had three kids. He made sure to hug his sisters before heading out the door.

“I want to go.” Complained his six-year-old sister from Harper. Her name was Junebug. She was Creek and Rosie’s daughter. She was lavender glitter with maroon colored hair. She wanted to go, but her mamas weren’t letting her.

“I want to go too.” Mayfly poked her lip out and watched her brother leave. She was rainbow in color from head to toe like Harper, but with glitter. She was Harper and Garnet’s daughter.

Saffron went on to gather Precious, Cloud, Ether, Zoe, Paprika, Nutmeg, Fantasy, Karma, Lapis Lazuli, and Jadice. Once he had everyone with him, he led them towards the ocean, down the path they always walked down.

Paprika held onto Saffron’s arm and listened to their surroundings. She still wasn’t as bold with her blindness as her uncle Basil, and she preferred being led by Saffron then by Nutmeg. Nutmeg would often forget to watch out for tripping hazards and send her flying to the ground. She was glad Parsley let them go. He often didn’t let the kids take off. He was very protective of his kids.

Jadice only went because Sassafras promised to take care of their mom while he was gone, and because Fantasy was going.

Fantasy walked with Jadice, hand in hand. She had her hand on her belly. She had found out the day before that she was a month pregnant. She hadn’t shared the news with Jadice yet. She was waiting until they got to the ocean. She was nervous. She hoped he would take the news alright.

A mile between the ocean and the village, two familiar faces were hanging out on one of the trees. Fate and Mercury had made a comeback to the area, and had set a trap, knowing that trolls often came down this trail by foot to harvest seafood. 

Fate watched the trail curiously. The fifteen-year-old teenager had a few scars and a missing right finger but was otherwise healthy and getting along just fine. She was five and a half months pregnant with twins and had been in a bad mood. She had wanted to get back at her family and get her revenge for the problems she felt they caused her when she was a kid.

Mercury had some scars too but was also in good health. They had taken care of each other the last six years, and acted like a married couple, even though there was a massive age gap between the two of them. He scanned the area and noticed the group of teenagers. “Shh…” He got ready to storm anyone who tried to escape once the trap got triggered.

A sixteen-year-old dark green glitter troll was with them. His name was Malachite. He had dark green and light green two-toned hair, with patches of light green and green on his skin at random spots. He had light green eyes. He was a captive and was being held against his well. He had a scar across his right eye. That eye was scarred white and he couldn’t see out of it. He had multiple scars along his body from being tortured and a freshly broken arm for not moving fast enough when they were digging up the trap. He looked nervous, knowing that they planned to hurt and kill more trolls. He had seen several trolls die in their hands.

As the group of trollings got closer, Paprika suddenly stopped. She could feel that the ground was different under her feet, then it was previously in this area. She hesitated and listened to the area around them. “Something’s not right.”

“It’s alright sis. I’ve got you.” Saffron rubbed her back and gently nudged her along. He had no idea how right she was.

As the weight of multiple trolls went over the trap, the loose dirt under them caved in, trapping everyone but Lapis Lazuli and Zoe. The two siblings went to bolt to go home and get help, when Mercury came rushing down and grabbed them. He shoved them into the trap, and then climbed down and looked at all the young trolls that they just caught. “Holy shit, you’re all grown up.” The last time he saw these kids, they were all young trollings.

Fate came climbing down and looked them over. “No shit Mercury. I’m the same age, you idiot.” She looked them over and smirked. “You’re ours now. We’re going to have fun killing you all slowly.” She looked up. “Malachite! Get your ass down here!”

Malachite made his way down there and looked at the young teenagers. He felt bad for them.

Precious held her right leg and whimpered. She had broken it on the way down. She looked between them all and frowned. “I don’t want to die.”

Cloud had a gash on his right arm. He healed it and looked at his friends and relatives. He looked worried. He yelped when Fate walked over to him and smashed his left leg with a blunt object. She didn’t want anyone escaping.

Ether looked at Fate and sneered. He was livid that she hurt his brother. “You’re not going to kill us!” He grabbed a knife from his hair and charged towards her. He was stopped by Mercury, who took his knife and drove it right into his chest, hitting his heart. He collapsed and quickly bled to death.

Zoe screamed in pain and horror. She had broken her right ankle and had just watched her brother die. She moved away and coward in the corner.

Paprika had a broken arm. She searched for Saffron and clung to him when she found him. She was trembling from pain and fear. Her right leg was broken.

Saffron had cracked ribs. He groaned and struggled to breathe. He was in a lot of pain. He held Paprika and whispered sorry for not listening to her. He instantly felt guilty. If he had listened to her, they wouldn’t have fallen into the trap.

Nutmeg cringed when he saw Ether die. He turned and tried to climb up the trap. He had to get out of there so he could save them. He screamed in pain when Fate came over and hit him in the lower leg with a blunt object. She had broken his left leg. He fell to the ground and held his leg.

Fantasy was shaking and had moved to be by Zoe. Both her legs were broken and she was worried about her unborn pod.

Karma had a nasty gash on her head. She had been knocked unconscious.

Lapis Lazuli’s right arm was broken. He got between Mercury, Fate, and Malachite, and Fantasy. He knew Fantasy was pregnant and didn’t want her to get hurt.

Jadice was also knocked unconscious and had a broken jaw.

“I’m going to make your lives a living hell. I don’t recommend escaping. If you’re lucky, I’ll end your life early, like him.” Fate pointed to Ether. “I hope you all like games, because I have games planned for you. I recommend you don’t disappoint me. It’ll only cause you more pain.” Fate watched their painful expressions. She looked forward to torturing them all.


	3. Hurt And Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first game Fate has on the agenda scares and exhausts the healers of the group.

Fate watched the young group for about half an hour, while she ate one of the sandwiches that Paprika had packed for lunch. She was trying to decide what to do first. She knew several of these trolls were healers, and they were all sexually mature. She smirked when she decided on the first game. “I want everyone who can heal to heal themselves and heal their friends or relatives.” She looked at Malachite and eyed his arm. “Heal him too.”

Malachite looked confused, until he realized what she was doing. They had run into healers in the year he had been with them, and she would harm them, make them heal, harm them, and make them heal until they were completely exhausted. This game wasn’t going to be pleasant for the victims that got hurt, or the healers that had to heal them.

Cloud, Zoe, and Fantasy quickly got to work setting bones and healing injuries. They were all done within half an hour. The entire group were afraid to leave. No one wanted anyone else to die. Ether’s body still laid motionless nearby.

“Good job.” Fate finished the sandwich, and then got up and grabbed her blunt object out of her hair. She walked over to Paprika and began beating her with it.

Paprika heard her coming but wasn’t expecting the hits to be so hard. She covered her head and screamed in agony as she was hit over and over again. She tried to crawl away but wasn’t able to find a way to escape the beating.

Nutmeg got between Fate and Paprika. He hovered over Paprika and took some of the beating for her. He cried out in pain as Fate hit him repeatedly in the back and arms.

Fate stopped when she heard a whimper from Saffron. She walked over and smirked. “What’s the matter? Don’t like seeing your brother and sister being beaten? Don’t worry. I play fair.” She began beating him too.

Saffron cringed and covered his head as Fate beat him. He was just glad that she was leaving Paprika and Nutmeg alone.

Mercury was getting bored. He walked over to Lapis Lazuli and pinned the young teenager to the wall of the trap they were in. He run his hand along the young teenager’s hips. “You’re going to be a tasty treat.”

“Don’t you fuck him yet Mercury!” Fate snapped. She turned her attention to Jadice next. “Not the right game for that! Beat him if you’re bored.”

Jadice coward away when she hit him. He had hardly regained consciousness. He screamed when she hit him in the leg.

Lapis Lazuli swallowed hard and trembled. He glanced over at Paprika. He was worried about her. He had a huge crush on her. He hoped she was OK.

Mercury glared in her direction. “You’re not the fucking boss of me.” He pushed his length into the young male and began thrusting into him.

Fate growled and stormed over to Mercury. She hit him hard in the head. She was angry that he wasn’t listening to him. Her temper was horrifying.

Lapis Lazuli took it quietly. He gasped when Mercury suddenly pulled back out. He retreated away from the angry couple. He was disturbed that he had just been raped by the nasty male.

Mercury stumbled a few steps, before faceplanting. She had hit him so hard that she had split open his skull. His brain was exposed as blood ran out of his mouth and nose. He died before he even hit the ground.

“For fuck sakes!” Fate screamed angrily. She hurried over to Lapis Lazuli and grabbed him. She growled and hit him several times angrily. “You made me kill him!” She suddenly stopped and began to laugh. “You made me fucking kill him. Thank god he’s out of my life. He drove me fucking nuts!” She kicked Lapis Lazuli hard in the stomach, and then turned to the three healers. “Heal them.” She walked over to Mercury, sat down beside him, and began cutting his head off. She planned to deliver it to Branch’s bunker later, after they played another game. Mercury had given her an idea.

Once again, Zoe, Cloud, and Fantasy healed those who were hurt. They all looked worried. Mercury could have easily been one of them. They wondered what else Fate had in mind. They were all scared of what she would do to them next.

Fantasy healed Jadice, and then hugged him to her. She had him look up and sniffled. “Jadice, I was going to tell you something when we got to the beach, but now I’m scared that neither of us are going to live. I’m so scared.” She swallowed hard and began to cry. “I’m pregnant Jadice. I don’t want to die. We have a baby coming in five months.”

Jadice’s eyes went wide. He held her and frowned. “I’m going to try my hardest to protect you Fantasy. We’ll figure out a way for you to escape alive. I promise.” He looked at her wings. He thought about her flying off to get help but was also worried about what Fate would do if she flew off. Fantasy also looked beyond exhausted. She would likely not make it far. He wasn’t sure what the right answer was. He prayed they would survive, so he could see their baby. He closed his eyes and whispered that he loved her very much and was going to be the best father possible if they got out of there alive. He had a determined look on his face.


	4. A Painful Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate forces the trollings to do something that their parents all taught them was wrong.

After Fate got done removing Mercury’s head from his body, she got up and looked at the trollings. “I want you all to get undressed.” She glared at them when they looked at her with wide eyes. “Did I hesitate?! Get your asses undressed!” She pulled out a cigarette and match. She let it up and began to smoke as she waited for them to undress.

All nine non-glitter trollings got undressed and avoided looking at each other. They were told a long time ago that it was rude to look at someone when they were naked, except for glitter trolls because of their glitter.

Fate looked among them and smirked as she pointed at each of them as she paired them up. “I want Lapis with Paprika, Zoe with Malachite, Precious with Cloud, Saffron with Karma, Fantasy with…” She looked between them and pointed to Jadice. “Him…” She had never met Jadice but thought it would be funny to see a short troll mating with a tall troll. “Nutmeg will mate with Zoe and Malachite.”

Everyone looked confused, except for Malachite. He knew what she wanted and hated it so much. He walked over to the tall female that she had pointed out. He whispered that he was very sorry for what he was about to do. He rubbed his member a few times, to get aroused, and then pushed her down and pushed his length into her. He began thrusting gently at first. He kept whispering sorry. He didn’t want to do this to her.

Zoe looked up at him with wide light blue eyes. She let out a whimper and looked away as Malachite raped her.

“Get your asses moving! Do what Malachite is doing, you idiots!” Fate waved her blunt object around. “I have no patience right now!”

Nutmeg frowned and went over to Malachite. He didn’t even know this troll. He closed his eyes and tried to think of naughty thoughts. When his length swelled, he pushed into the young glitter troll and began to thrust reluctantly.

The rest of them got busy with each other. They didn’t look happy. Their parents had all taught them that this was wrong. They hated it but were grateful that some of them had matched up with their crushes or mates.

Once Fate was happy with what they had done, she looked at them all and grinned. “Alright, that’s enough. Time to switch it up. I want Paprika with Nutmeg, Zoe with Cloud and short stack, Precious with Malachite, Lapis with Karma, Saffron with Fantasy.” She had a huge grin on her face. She had set up a couple of siblings together on purpose. She was enjoying seeing their auras flare all sorts of disturbing colors.

Once again, they switched out. Nutmeg positioned over Paprika and frowned. “I’m very sorry sis.” He began mating with her reluctantly.

Paprika began to sob. It was bad enough that she was forced to mate before she was ready. It was even worse that she had to mate with her twin brother.

Cloud swallowed hard and walked over to his half-sister. He began mating with her. He looked disgusted. “Sorry Zoe…”

Zoe put her hands over her eyes and cried. She didn’t like this one bit.

Fate watched them mate for a while, before having them stop. She decided the boys needed to mate with each other too. “Short stack and Lapis are to be together, Malachite with Nutmeg, Saffron with Cloud.” She mused when they all squirmed. “Take turns so everyone gets a chance to mate. We have to be fair.”

The six boys mated with each other quietly. They all felt gross and embarrassed.

Once satisfied, Fate got up and looked at them. “Lapis, I want you to mate with Ether.”

Lapis Lazuli looked at his dead brother and gagged. He shook his head and looked at her. “Hell no!”

Fate stormed over to him with the blunt object and growled. She went to hit him with it, when he grabbed her arm. She growled and struggled with him.

Lapis Lazuli growled and eventually pinned her down. He was mindful of her belly, since she was pregnant. “I’m going to show you what it feels like to be forced to do something you don’t want to do!” He pushed his length into her and began raping her angrily.

Instead of being pissed, Fate let out a loud moan. She loved rough sex. She looked up at him and smirked. “I might have to keep you alive. Oh my god, that feels so good.”

“It’s not supposed to feel good!” Lapis Lazuli snapped angrily. He went to pull out of her, but she held him firm to her.

“Keep fucking me or I’ll slit your fucking throat!” Fate growled at him. She wasn’t done.

Lapis Lazuli flushed and glared at her, before he continued thrusting into her quietly. He was angry at Fate for what she had done to his sister nearly seven years ago, and for making them all mate with each other. 

After Lapis Lazuli mated with Fate for about an hour, she shoved him off of her and got up. She was pleased now, and ready to leave them for now, to take care of Mercury’s head. She could tell they were all exhausted. She smirked and picked up Mercury’s head. “I’ll be back in an hour. I don’t recommend leaving.” She left, feeling confident that none of them were going to escape. They all looked petrified of her and she was loving every second of it.

All of them were so tired. They got dressed and found spots to lay down and rest. They avoided eye contact with each other, knowing they had hurt each other. They were sad and appalled.

Fate made her way up the wall of the trap and walked towards the colony. Once she arrived, she put Mercury’s head by Branch’s front door. She kicked it lightly, before turning to head back. She gasped, when she came face to face with Garnet. She went to run, but Garnet grabbed her before she could leave.

Garnet had been pacing the area, waiting for the teens to return. None of them where his kids, but that didn’t mean he didn’t worry. Especially since Andesine and Sunflower had crushes on a couple of those kids. It was getting dark and he was worried about that something may have happened to them. He was shocked to see Fate. He rushed over to her and grabbed her before she could flee. A massive struggle ensued as he began clearing her hair of weapons, drugs, and paraphernalia. “Where the hell have you been the last seven years Fate?! Shame on you for running off and not doing your time for the crimes you commited!” He wrapped her up in his hair and began leading her into the bunker. He shoved her into the prison cell and locked the door so she couldn’t get out. He glared at her, before yelling for Branch.

Branch hurried towards the prison cell. He got to the door and frowned when he glanced in and saw his daughter’s murderer, standing by the door. “Holy shit!” He wasn’t expecting to ever see her ever again. He eyed her belly and growled. “You’re not keeping your kid.”

Fate screamed colorful words, before being shoved into the prison cell. She glared at Branch when he came to the door. She crossed her arms and sneered. “I don’t plan to let it live, so it’s not my problem!” She searched her hair for a cigarette and cursed when she didn’t find them. “What the fuck did you do with my smokes?!”

“You don’t need them! You’re pregnant and you’re not harming that baby!” Garnet snapped at her. He was angry.

Branch had a realization and looked at Garnet with a worried expression on his face. “Have the children returned yet?”

“I fucked them up.” Fate said a matter of factly. She smirked and raised her eyebrows. “You’re going to be so angry at them that they’ll be in this cell instead of me.” She was already planning to escape this place the moment she got a chance.

“You little shit!” Garnet yelled at her. “They better not be dead!”

Branch stepped back, knowing Zoe, Cloud, Ether, and Lapis Lazuli were in that group. He ran off to gather help. He had to go find the kids. He had a worried look on his face. He hoped that whatever Fate did to them, they survived it. He didn’t want to lose any more of his kids.


	5. Heartbroken Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trollings are found and taken home.

After Branch gathered several trolls, he began making his way down the trail with several other worried parents. He had left Garnet, Guy Diamond, and Basil to watch the prison cell, so that Fate couldn’t escape. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that they were going to come to a gruesome scene. A mile into the walk down the trail, he found the trap. He looked down at the deep hole and frowned, seeing that the teens were down there. “Are you kids alright?!”

Lapis Lazuli looked up and burst into tears. “Dad?!” He stood up and walked towards the wall of the hole. “Please be careful! Mercury killed Ether and Fate is here! She could be back any moment!” He didn’t want his dad hurt or killed.

“She’s captured son.” Branch made his way down the wall of the trap and froze when he saw Ether. Tears filled his eyes. Ether wasn’t his biological child. He came from Sapphire and was Jaxon’s son, but he was still his son. He loved him so much. He began to cry as he walked over to him and checked him for life, even though it was clear he was gone. “Oh my god, no…” He turned to Lapis Lazuli and pulled him into a tight hug. He held him tightly and didn’t let him go for several minutes. “I’m glad the rest of you survived. Let’s get you home.” He picked up Ether and carried him up the side of the wall. He was cold, and rigor mortis had settled in. He was hard to carry.

Creek walked over to Karma. It was clear she was alive, because she was breathing, but she was still unconscious from hitting her head when she fell in. He was worried about his eldest. He picked her up and followed Branch.

Everyone else but Malachite followed Branch and Creek. They were exhausted but very glad to see their parents.

Malachite rubbed his arm and frowned. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had no family to go to and he was a long way from his home village. He was pretty sure if he ever went back home, they would kill him. He didn’t have to think about it long, before Jaxon grabbed him and held his hands to his back.

“You’re coming with us.” Jaxon had a feeling this male had been an accomplice. He was livid and heartbroken. He could smell sex on all of them. He pushed him towards the wall and made sure he made his way up.

Malachite hung his head and let Jaxon control where he went. He startled when he got pushed into the wall. He began climbing up, despite being completely exhausted. He wasn’t sure how much further he was going to be able to walk. Once at the top of the trap, he fell to his knees. He squealed in fear when Jaxon pinned him down onto his stomach.

“No daddy! Don’t do it!” Zoe plead. She could see that her father was livid. “He was hurt too daddy.” She frowned and looked down. “He apologized too.”

“It’s like my dad.” Nutmeg frowned. “He was forced to do it like we were.”

“He’s innocent sir. Please don’t hurt him.” Jadice avoided eye contact. He feared what these parents would do once they found out that they had mated with each other, even though it was a life or death situation.

“He’s got a good spirit Jaxon. Let’s get them all home and food in their stomachs. We’ll figure out details tomorrow after they rest.” Creek reassured Jaxon. He looked down at his daughter. He hoped whatever happened to her wasn’t going to cause her permanent brain damage. He hurried her home. He wasn’t going to wait any longer. He wanted her somewhere safe so she could get the care she needed.

The rest of the adults began leading the rest of the kids home. The left Mercury’s beheaded body for predators to feed off of. They had thrown his head down there too. The walk home was slow going, since the teenagers were all exhausted. 

Paprika walked on her own, on the way home, which never happened. She was scared that her brothers were mad at her for not telling them that the earth felt weird under her feet and for them getting beaten while defending her. She was also worried that Nutmeg hated her, because he was forced to mate with her. She was distracted by her thoughts and ended up tripping on a small rock on the way back. She screamed in fear as she fell forward. She landed on the ground and cried hard. She was so tired and traumatized. She shrieked when Jaxon came over to help her up.

“I’ve got your sweetheart.” Jaxon gently picked up the young troll and carried her towards the colony. He healed her of the bruises. He had a bad feeling what they went through was bad. Paprika was a cautious trolling, but she never screamed like that when she fell or when she was touched.

Paprika was tense and trembling hard. She reached up and felt Jaxon’s face. She realized who he was, and snuggled right into him. “It hurt so badly Jaxon.” Tears ran down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry Paprika.” Jaxon had a bad feeling Parsley was going to freak out when he saw the condition of his children. All three were dirty, covered in blood, and smelled like sex.

As they arrived home, the children were led to the bunker for check-ups, healing, and baths. They were fed dinner and tucked into beds in the bunker for the night. All of them went into a restless sleep. They were all traumatized and shaken from the day’s events. While they were settled to bed for the night, Branch, Sapphire, Biggie, and Jaxon laid Ether to rest. They would have a celebration of life after the exhausted teenagers got some sleep.

Paprika, Saffron, and Nutmeg were placed in a bed together. A heavily pregnant Parsley snuggled in the bed with them for the night. He held Paprika as she dozed off in his arms. His three eldest children went through something he would never wish upon them or anyone. It was his worst nightmare come true. He didn’t want to ever let them go. He was very worried about all of the children that were involved.


	6. Fast Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troll who is going to nurse Fate’s twins is decided.

During the night, a group of trolls stood by the cell to decide Fate’s fate. She was to die for her crimes, but they wanted her unborn pod to live. They decided that they would deliver her pod while she was still conscious. None of them felt she deserved the luxury of sedation before being killed. They also wanted to give her a slow death. Now the biggest decision had to be made. Would they give the baby formula, or would they be able to find a parent to feed Fate’s baby? There was a potential parent in the bunker at that moment. Parsley was due in a week to have his own pod. They weren’t sure if he would take the baby in or not. Even if he could provide a bottle of milk for the baby, it would be better for him or her then formula. They all decided they would ask him when he got up in the morning.

Little did they know, Parsley had never fallen asleep. He still had a hold of Paprika and hadn’t let her go. Goldie, Stream, and Breeze were not in there with them. They were part of the debate over what would happen with Fate, since Stream was the baby’s grandfather. He didn’t move when the first handful of contractions came. He didn’t want to leave his daughter and sons. He began to squirm as the contractions got stronger and closer together. He finally let Paprika go, when he felt the urge to push. He wasn’t even in labor that long. He rolled off the bed and stood up. He walked towards the door to call his mates, but the baby wasn’t even giving him that chance. He groaned and bared down just steps from the door. “My baby is coming out!” He cried out as loud as he could. He caught a little girl as she came out. He pulled her to his chest and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and began cleaning her up.

The little one was lavender with light blue and light green hair. She cried as her daddy cleaned her up.

Paprika scrambled out of bed and began helping her father with her newborn sister. She had heard him say his baby was coming out. She looked worried. She didn’t hear Stream, Goldie, or Breeze.

Nutmeg and Saffron also woke up and watched with wide, worried eyes.

Goldie hurried in and checked Parsley over. She rubbed his back and smiled softly. “I’m so sorry love. What happened?”

Breeze and Stream were not far behind her. They both looked surprised that he hadn’t said anything sooner.

“I waited too long to ask for help.” Parsley breathed hard and sat down on the side of the bed. “I’m sorry.” He looked down at his daughter. “Her name is Pansy.” He helped her set up to nurse. “I’m sorry kids. You three have had a bad day, and I woke you up.”

“It’s OK dad. I understand.” Paprika snuggled into him and reached over to check her sister’s features over. She was glad something good came from this rotten day.

“She’s cute.” Nutmeg watched from where he was at. He didn’t want to scare Paprika.

“Good job dad.” Saffron rubbed his eyes and laid back down. He was so tired. He began to doze off again, despite the excitement in the room.

“This is good timing actually. We were about to come ask you if you would nurse Fate’s baby. They’re going to need milk.” Stream looked hopeful. “As you’re aware, she’s carrying my grandbaby. I want it taken care of.”

“Of course, Stream. Paprika? Please stay with Mama Goldie.” Parsley went to tend to the baby and clean up. 

With the confirmation that Parsley would feed Fate’s baby, Stream and Breeze walked back over to the prison cell to deliver the news, that not only did Parsley agree to take the baby, but he had also delivered his newborn. They were glad that Parsley had his baby. They didn’t want Fate living any longer after what she had done to those kids.

Branch unlocked the prison cell door, and stormed Fate. He helped Basil, Garnet, and Jaxon pin her down. “Do it Breeze.”

Basil squirmed. “Keep her alive. I want to tear her to shreds for hurting my niece, nephews, and all those innocent kids.” He was fuming angry.

Fate screamed angrily and tried to escape. She wriggled and squirmed. “Go to fucking hell!”

Breeze took a scalpel and cut Fate’s belly open. She pulled out the pod and moved it away from Fate quickly. She opened it and gasped, seeing two tiny babies. They were under weight for their gestation. She began cleaning them. She prayed that they were healthy enough to survive out of their pod.

Both were girls. One was lavender glitter, with dark blue and dark grayish green two-toned hair. She cried as Breeze cleaned her up. The second one struggled to breathe at first, but after some stimulation, she began to cry too. She was dark green, with lavender and green patches on her skin. She had light green and green two-toned hair.

Stream quickly picked up the infants and held them close. He could see that their spirits were good, much to his relief. “Hello little ones. I’m grandpa. I’ve got you both.”

Fate screamed in pain from the surgery. “Heal me!” She glared at them. She gasped when Basil grabbed his knife and began making shallow cuts all over her. She sneered and spat at him. “Asshole!” She squirmed under the weight of the four males. She was livid.

“You’re going to slowly bleed to death Fate. For the crimes you committed.” Branch glared at her. He wasn’t going to let her go until he was sure she was dead.

Stream left with the twins. He didn’t want to watch his eldest biological child die, even though she did the colony a lot of damage. He didn’t want to think of what she had done with Mercury the last nearly seven years. He looked down at the twins and sighed. “Your names are Joy and Bliss.” He went to search for Parsley. He was so glad his mate agreed to helping them. They looked malnourished and tiny. He knew Parsley would fatten them right up.

It took a while, but Fate slowly bled to death. She was disposed of away from the colony. Branch was the one who disposed of her body. He looked back and sighed. He wasn’t satisfied with the way she died, but he was glad she would never hurt another innocent soul ever again.


	7. Wary Malachite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachite finds out he has a daughter.

The following morning, after breakfast, Stream went to go check on Malachite. He had seen the young troll and had a bad feeling he had been through a lot. He could only imagine what his daughter put him through. He could tell by Bliss’ coloration that she was his daughter. He had been doing a lot of thinking, and as much as he wanted to raise his granddaughters, he felt that Bliss should be with her father. He sat down by the bed Malachite was in and watched him breathe. Malachite had been asleep for about twelves hours at this point. He wasn’t surprised by how tired the young male was, but he was worried about him.

Malachite cracked his eyes open and looked over at the side of the bed. He startled when he saw Stream. “Sorry…” He thought he overslept. He got up and hurried to the bathroom. He had to go pee. He closed the door behind him and took care of his business.

Stream slowly followed the young father. He had a feeling that would be the first thing the kid would do when he woke up. He waited by the door.

Once Malachite came out the door, he glanced at Stream. Stream looked a lot like Fate, but with lighter shades of blue and green in his hair. It had him tense and worried.

“Good morning. Let’s go to the couch. I need to talk to you about Fate.” Stream gently took his hand and led him slowly towards the couch. He hadn’t used a wheelchair in a couple of years, but he still moved slowly due to his spinal injury. He was glad that he could still walk on his own two feet.

Malachite let him lead him to the couch. He stood there when Stream sat down. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to sit or not. He was pretty sure these trolls were angry with him. There had been a lot of glaring eyes since had arrived the night before. He was surprised to see that it was nearly noon. He didn’t think they were going to let him sleep that long.

“Take a seat kid. Please tell me your name? My name is Stream. I was Fate’s biological father.” Stream pat the seat next to him. He wasn’t worried about Malachite. He had a peaceful spirit.

Malachite sat by Stream and tried so hard to remain calm. He winced when he heard that this male was Fate’s father. He had a bad feeling about this. The last year had made him a nervous wreck. “My name is Malachite.”

“Nice to meet you Malachite. How long were you a prisoner of my daughter’s? Looks like she roughed you up quite a bit.” Stream checked him over, without doing any touching. He had a feeling this kid was going to be jumpy like Parsley.

“About a year sir.” Malachite frowned and swallowed hard. “I was kept alive because I did the same thing the red one did to her yesterday. She seemed to like it.” He shuddered at the memories. “I don’t understand why she kept me alive. I no longer have a purpose in this life.”

“The red one? Lapis Lazuli? He’s a good kid. The ones who were there last night were all good kids.” Stream wondered what he meant but decided not to talk about that right now. “I’m a spirit seer. I can see you have a peaceful spirit, with a touch of spitfire hidden in there. It’s probably kept you alive the last year.” He frowned when Malachite said he didn’t think he had a purpose. He began to sing to him, in hopes of lightening up his spirit.

Malachite listened to Stream sing. He looked down at his hands and sighed softly. He wanted to believe there was a reason he was still there, but he had been pushed down so much the last year, that he believed that he was worthless and dumb.

“Malachite? Fate is dead. She’s not going to hurt you or anyone else ever again. We removed her pod before she was killed for her crimes. She had two little girls. Both are tiny for their gestational age and are going to need extra care for the first year of life, but I wanted you to know that one of these babies appears to be yours.” Stream gently removed the newborns from his hair. He sat them down on his lap and smiled down at them. “I named them Joy and Bliss. Bliss is the girl I think belongs to you. Would you like to hold her?”

Malachite gaped his mouth open when Stream pulled the tiny newborns from his hair. He had no idea that Fate was carrying twins. Her belly wasn’t that round. He offered his arms and nodded slowly.

Stream gently moved Bliss into her daddy’s arms. He smiled and looked at her tiny green nose. “She looks a lot like her daddy.”

Malachite chocked up a sob. He held his baby close and sniffled. “Hi Bliss. I’m your daddy.” He looked over at Joy and bit his bottom lip. He cleared up his left arm so he could hold her too. “Can I hold Joy too, please?”

“Absolutely…” Stream gently moved Joy to the empty spot in his arm. His heart swelled, seeing that Malachite was so emotionally moved by holding the tiny twin sisters. “Would you like to raise them?”

“I get to keep them?” Malachite thought his heart might explode with joy. “I would love to have them.” Tears ran down his cheeks.

“You may have them, but they do need milk. We’ll work out a routine so that you can be in their lives, and they get the nutrition that they are going to need.” Stream smiled and watched the young father. He planned to let him move in for now, so that he could show Malachite how to care for his newborn babies. “You can move in with my wives, husband, and I so you can be with them.”

Joy woke up and looked up at her adoptive daddy. She yawned and stretched out.

Bliss began to fuss. She was getting hungry.

Malachite gently soothed Bliss and frowned. He became tense. He was worried that Stream would take them away so soon after he got to hold them. Fate had him so jumpy.

“Feeding time…” Parsley walked over and gently picked up Bliss. He sat her up to nurse and sat down by Malachite. He gently took Joy too and began feeding her.

“It’s alright Malachite. This is Parsley. He’s my husband. He had our daughter last night and is feeding Bliss and Joy for you.” Stream smiled at Parsley. “His name is Malachite. He has agreed to raise them. I told him he can move in so he could be near them.”

Malachite sniffled and began to cry into his hands. He was upset that the twins had been taken from him. He was worried he would never get to hold them again.

Parsley watched the young father. He could see he was petrified. He had a bad feeling Fate and Mercury were merciless to him. He could relate and understood why he was so worried. “I’ll give them back. They’re just hungry.”

“What’s wrong Malachite?” Stream rubbed the young male’s back. Something in the pit of his gut told him he had experienced infant loss. His aura was screaming fear and heartbreak.

“I’m scared. I don’t want to lose them.” Malachite rubbed his face of tears. He had had a son three months earlier. Fate had killed him. He wasn’t ready to tell them about it.

“You won’t lose them.” Parsley gently sat Bliss down on his lap and set Joy up to burp. Once she was burped, he gently gave her back to her daddy. He repeated the process with Bliss, before giving her to her daddy too. “There we go. Back to daddy for some bonding time.”

“We’ll make sure nothing happens to them. It’s going to be alright.” Stream watched the newborns. He had a good feeling about this. Malachite was already showing signs of being protective.

Malachite calmed right down and cradled his daughters. “I want to learn how to take good care of them. I want to be a good father.” He sniffled. “It is the least I can do for all the bad things I did the last year. I’m sorry I was bad. I’ll be good.” He cried happy tears. It was the first time in a long time that he had allowed himself to show emotions. It had been a rough road for him. He hoped that it would get better from this day on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Stream sang to Malachite. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c30wBCuzWkM


	8. Grieving Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the young teenagers finds out that her boyfriend died.

After lunch, and when all the kids were awake, the adults had everyone gather for a celebration of life, in Ether’s honor. Even Karma was there. She had awakened earlier that morning with no recollection of what had happened to her or her other fellow captives. Once everyone was gathered, Sapphire propelled to the front. She was gray with grief. She only had one living blood related son left and was no longer able to reproduce children. She was petrified that she would lose Cloud too. She faced everyone and sighed sadly. “Thank you everyone, for gather here to say goodbye to my son. His life was short, but it was full of love and good times. Ether was a protective trolling and was the best big brother. He protected all of his siblings. He will be greatly missed.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She began to sing. She wished this hadn’t happened to her baby boy.

Sunflower was in the back, by her parents, crying her eyes out. She was Ether’s girlfriend, and he had insisted she not come with them because she was pregnant with their baby. He didn’t want her getting hurt. Her heart was crushed.

Cupcake rubbed Sunflower’s back soothingly. She was worried about her. She had never seen her so shaken and upset. She pulled the teenager into a hug and held her. “I’ve got your sweetheart. It’s going to be hard for a little while, but it’s going to be alright.”

Garnet rubbed a few tears away. It broke his heart hearing his firstborn sobbing next to him. He knew there was nothing he could do to make this right. Ether was gone and there was nothing they could do about it.

“It’s not going to be alright mama. I’m three months pregnant with his baby.” Sunflower rubbed her face of tears. She was shaking upset.

Cupcake let her go and looked at her. “You’re what?!” She had no knowledge of this.

Garnet’s jaw dropped. It was no wonder Sunflower had been avoiding touching him. She didn’t want him to know. He glared at her. “You’re fifteen years old Sunflower. You’re far too young to be a mother.”

“At least I get something from Ether...” Sunflower looked down at her belly. She wasn’t showing yet, but she could feel very light wriggles and kicks. She was definitely pregnant.

Cupcake groaned and looked her at her belly. She wasn’t sure what to do. Sunflower had a point. She glanced at Garnet, knowing he wouldn’t take the news well at all.

“You’re grounded, for the rest of your life!” Garnet snapped at her angrily. He had taught her to wait until she was eighteen. He was livid.

Sunflower cried into her hands. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going to be busy the rest of my life, and my baby will never know the man who would have been his or her father. It’s not fair. Not fair at all. I should have gone with him!”

Cloud made his way over to Sunflower and hugged into her. He wasn’t sure how else to help her. She needed a hug and he was worried about her. She was carrying his niece or nephew. “I’m glad you didn’t go. He wouldn’t want anything to happen to you and his baby.”

Cupcake pried them apart and gently nudged Cloud back towards his grieving parents. She dropped it for now and whispered to Garnet. “Calm down daddy. Let’s talk about this after the celebration of life.”

Garnet clenched his fits and looked up at Sapphire. “I apologize for interrupting. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s alright Garnet. I didn’t know either.” Sapphire looked over at the young teenager. She wasn’t happy that her son had mated young either, but at the same time, something in her heart told her this was a good thing and was meant to be. A little piece of him was going to live on. She planned to talk to Sunflower later and ask for visitation rights. She didn’t want to lose out on opportunities to love on her grandchild.

Sunflower hugged Cloud back, before he was pulled from her. She rubbed her face of tears and cried inconsolably. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She had a baby coming and nothing was going to change that. She was glad she was blessed with this precious gift, but she wished he was there to cherish the baby’s life with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Sapphire sang. I do not own the song! All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1JcPmsoNkE


	9. A Livid Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the moms engages in revenge for what happened to her daughter.

For the next week, a majority of the teens who were impacted by the capture, either directly or indirectly, were in Branch’s bunker on suicide watch. It was clear that they had all been through a lot that day, and the parents were worried about their children. The one who seemed the least affected was Karma. She got to go home with her parents a couple days after the incident.

DJ Suki was very worried about her daughter, Precious. Her little girl was her only child. She was very protective of her daughter, since she was the only gift her mate, Cooper, had given her before he was killed. She pressured her daughter the entire week to tell her who it was that had raped her. At first Precious refused to tell her. She wasn’t ready to talk about the events. She was also worried that her mother might kill Malachite or Cloud, who were the two boys who had been forced onto her. She had told her both boys had already apologized for their actions. Neither of them wanted to do that to her. When Precious finally cracked, DJ Suki was livid. She planned to talk to each boy individually. She wasn’t going to let them get away with these crimes.

During the middle of the night, Malachite got up and gently sat Joy and Bliss in their cradle. He didn’t like taking them with him to the toilet. He had just got done feeding them. He had never dried up from losing his son and was feeding them and Pansy at night so that Parsley could sleep. With his babies tucked in the cradle, warm and snug, he headed for the bathroom.

DJ Suki was awake and sitting in the kitchen. She had been having trouble sleeping. She was thinking about what happened to her child. She only got angrier the more she thought about it. She had been raped herself, the day Precious was born, and although she didn’t remember it, she did remember the feelings she felt after she found out. She didn’t like the thought that her baby had been through that too. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Malachite heading for the bathroom. She hurried over to him and grabbed his arm. “You mother fucker! You raped my daughter?!”

Malachite startled when DJ Suki grabbed him. He recognized her right away. She was the troll that Precious was always around. He frowned and hung his head. “Yes mam, I was forced to mate with your daughter.”

DJ Suki shoved him into the wall and growled. “How could you?! What right do you think you have to hurt innocent children?!” She snapped angrily.

“I had no choice.” Malachite avoided eye contact. He protected his belly. He wasn’t sure if he was pregnant, but if he was, he wanted the baby to be safe. He was pretty sure this angry parent was going to beat him.

“The fuck you didn’t!” DJ Suki didn’t believe a male could be forced to rape. It didn’t make sense to her. She began beating the teenager angrily. “She’s my only child! You have no idea how hard it is to watch her cry! I’ve had to be her mother and father! Damn you! I’ve tried so hard to protect her, and you had to hurt her!” She kicked the side of his right leg near the knee to make him fall down.

Malachite felt an intense pop and pain in his right leg. It caused him to fall to the ground. He held himself in a fetal position. After a year of being beaten regularly, he knew this was the best position to protect his belly. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know DJ Suki’s story, but it sounded like this mother had had it rough herself. “I’m very sorry mam…” He whispered, before feeling a foot hit his back. He got the wind knocked out of him. He gasped for air and teared up.

The commotion got Parsley’s attention. He came out and gasped when he saw DJ Suki beating Malachite. He pulled her off and frowned. “Stop it DJ!”

DJ Suki struggled in Parsley’s arms. She was surprised to feel that he was a lot stronger than he looked. She slowly calmed down and glared at Malachite. “I’m going to kill him! He raped my baby!”

Malachite swallowed hard and took some steady breaths as his diaphragm calmed down and let him breathe again. He didn’t dare move. Moving was always unwise when in the middle of a beating.

Parsley frowned. He had a feeling Malachite had been forced to hurt some of the teens. He understood that DJ Suki was angry, but this situation was eerily a lot like his own situation when he was a teenager. He was worried about Malachite. “If you kill him, you have to kill me too. I was forced to mate with one of my friends and have been raped myself DJ. I know it hurts, but Mercury was with him, and I know that male. He would have caused Malachite pain in order to get him to submit to his will. He did the same thing to me. Before you judge, please understand that that situation wasn’t easy for me, and it couldn’t have been easy for this kid either.”

DJ Suki frowned and turned to Parsley. She hugged him gently, knowing he was sore from Pansy’s birth. They were close friends and she wasn’t mad at Parsley for what happened to Rosie. “It’s different this time Parsley. I knew you weren’t malicious. I always wondered if you even committed the crime that you were sentenced for. This monster mated with Precious. She admitted to it last night. I want him dead. She said she wasn’t the only one he hurt.”

“Please take care of my girls.” Malachite whispered to Parsley. He was pretty sure DJ Suki was going to commit to her threat.

Parsley frowned and glanced at Malachite. He remembered making the same request to Sky about sixteen years earlier when he almost bled to death. “He was a victim too DJ Suki. Stream says his spirit is good. He isn’t going to do what he did again. Right Malachite?”

“Never again…” Malachite whispered. He held himself. He needed to go to the bathroom, badly.

“I don’t trust him.” DJ Suki frowned and let Parsley ago. “Make sure he stays away from my daughter.” She walked towards her temporary bedroom. She had no plans of ever forgiving Malachite for what he had done to her little girl.

Parsley watched her go, and then went to help Malachite up.

Malachite was in a lot of pain. He went to step on his right leg and found it didn’t work right. It hurt him a lot. He stumbled back onto his bottom and held his leg. Tears ran down his cheeks. He winced when Parsley began checking him over. He was pretty sure he was going to get beaten for not standing up.

“I don’t think it’s broken.” Parsley frowned and helped him to his back. “Hold on Malachite. I’ll be right back.” He hurried to the bedroom he was staying in to get Breeze. He woke her and told her that Malachite couldn’t walk. He led her to him.

Breeze got up and frowned. She followed Parsley to the hall by the bathroom. She saw that Malachite’s leg didn’t look right. She put her hand on his leg and frowned. She could sense that there was a lot of damage. “He’s got a torn ligament. He’ll need surgery.”

“Surgery?” Malachite frowned and looked between them. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had never had surgery before.

“Let’s get him to the medical room. It’s going to be alright Malachite. We’ve got you.” Parsley looked angry, which was rare. He could see that this teen had been through enough, and he didn’t deserve this. He helped Breeze pick Malachite up and helped carry him to the medical room.

Breeze helped Parsley get Malachite into a bed, and then hurried to get her brother. She didn’t want to do the surgery alone.

Malachite bit his lip when he was moved. He resisted the urge to scream in pain. His knee and leg hurt so badly. He looked down, feeling a little urine leaked out. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom so badly.” He held himself and whimpered.

“I’ve got it.” Parsley grabbed a urinal and sat it up so Malachite could pee into it. “It’s alright to pee now.”

Malachite sighed in relief as he relaxed his bladder. He quickly filled the urinal. He felt much better. “I’m done. Thank you…”

Parsley took care of the urinal. “I’ll take care of the twins while you have your surgery.” He left to go get the three baby girls.

Breeze returned with Jaxon. The two of them set Malachite up for surgery and took him back. They sedated him and began the process of fixing his torn ligaments.

Parsley soon returned with Goldie, Stream, and the babies. They three of them waited for the surgery to finish.

A couple of hours later, Jaxon carried the young teenager out. He sat him down in the bed and tucked him in with a blanket. “He’ll be alright, now.”

“Physically he will be.” Parsley whispered. “I’m going to talk to him. He’s not to do anything alone right now. DJ threatened to kill him.” He wasn’t happy with the circumstances. He knew how much it hurt to be accused of things he couldn’t control. He didn’t want this to happen to Malachite again.


	10. Life Is Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of trollings make big decisions.

A couple of hours after being carried out of surgery, Malachite began to regain consciousness. He looked around and startled when he saw Precious right next to his bed. She had found out an hour earlier that her mother had beaten him. She wanted to make sure he was alright. He whimpered and closed his eyes. He was scared that DJ Suki would go in there and continue the beating. He was too weak and woozy to defend himself.

“I’m so sorry my mom hurt you.” Precious got up and took his hand. She held it and ran her free hand through his two-toned hair. “You didn’t deserve that. I tried to tell her you weren’t trying to hurt me. I even told her you were gentle.” She crawled into the bed with him and held him. She knew he wasn’t malicious. She appreciated that he didn’t physically hurt her and understood that he mated with her under duress.

“Your surgery was successful Malachite. Are you in pain?” Jaxon was glad he was awake. He wanted to make sure his leg would work. “Your knee was pretty battered, but Breeze and I got it fixed up. You shouldn’t be in pain.”

Malachite was tense. He wasn’t so sure about this cuddling. He hadn’t cuddled with anyone in over a year, and it was his little sister that he last cuddled with. He was worried DJ Suki would find them in there and beat him again for touching her daughter. “I’m no longer in pain.” He looked around. “Where are my babies?”

“They’re alright. Parsley left to change Joy’s clothes. She spit up a little. He took all three babies with him.” Breeze explained. She was snuggled up to Stream, who was taking a nap on a bed nearby. Goldie was also on the bed, resting her eyes. It was still very early in the morning and they didn’t get much sleep.

Parsley came rushing in with Paprika. She had a bloody clothe tied onto her wrist. “My baby!” He sobbed as he sat her down. “She tried to kill herself!” He was trembling. He thought the kids would be alright alone since it was the middle of the night and they all appeared to be sleeping.

Paprika was conscious and bleeding from her wrist. She had broken a wooden toy and used the sharp end of it to cut herself. She hadn’t lost a lot of blood, but it was enough to scare Parsley. She whispered that she wanted to die.

Jaxon hurried over to her and began to heal her. “Paprika…” He looked worried. “We don’t want to lose you.”

Malachite looked over and frowned. He could smell the blood. He wasn’t sure what to think or say. He had thought of doing that more then once the last year, but any attempts to end his life ended with painful torture from his captives.

Goldie got up and held Parsley. She looked upset. “It’s going to be alright daddy. You found her in time. We’ll fix it so she’s not alone at all anymore.”

Stream scrambled out of bed and frowned. He walked over to Paprika and drooped his ears. “We don’t want to lose you Paprika.” He looked worried.

Breeze hurried over and began healing Paprika right away. “Sweetheart, please don’t leave us.” Tears ran down her cheeks. It was so hard to see Paprika this sad and depressed. She wished she could fix this.

“Please just let me go.” Paprika cried hard. She tried to push Breeze and Jaxon’s hands away, but they weren’t having it. “I can’t live anymore. Not after what happened! This was all my fault!” She wished she had told them to turn back, instead of falling into the trap. She knew something wasn’t right. The ground didn’t feel right.

Parsley crawled into the bed and cried. He held his eldest child close and cried with her. “I’ll never let you go. You’re my baby girl. Please don’t leave us.”

After Paprika was healed and cleaned up, she was led towards the kitchen with Malachite and Precious. It was time to make breakfast. The adults got busy preparing food for the kids.

Despite being dizzy and unsteady on his feet, Malachite began helping them prepare breakfast. He was doing just fine on his right leg.

Precious helped Malachite quietly. She could see he was dizzy and wanted to protect him. Her mother had scared her. She didn’t think Malachite deserved what happened.

DJ Suki came in to help with breakfast. She flushed, seeing that her daughter was with Malachite. She walked over and went to pull Malachite away. 

Precious got between her and him. “Get the hell away from him! You had no right to hurt him! I told you he was forced to mate with me! He had to have surgery this morning to fix his leg! If I hadn’t been awake this morning to go to the bathroom and overheard what happened, I would have never known that you pulled a jerk move while I was asleep! Don’t you ever touch him again, or I’ll never talk to you again!”

Malachite thought he was in for another beating, until Precious protected him. He looked at Precious with his mouth gapped open. He wasn’t expecting that at all. He glanced at DJ Suki and winced, seeing that she was glaring daggers towards him.

DJ Suki stepped back and glared at Malachite. “Touch her or anyone else the wrong way again, and I will kill you. I’m watching you closely Malachite. Don’t you dare hurt another living soul.” She stormed away. She was fuming and unwilling to accept the fact that Precious forgave him for what happened.

Precious watched her mother go, and then turned to Malachite. “She’ll cool off, eventually.” She had him look up, so that their eyes met. “I’m not going to let her hurt you again. I promise.” She hugged him to her. She had her mother’s protective streak, matched with her father’s big heart. She wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Malachite again.


	11. Brokenhearted Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadice experiences another life changing event.

Everyone slowly calmed down the next month. All the kids were still depressed and quiet, but it appeared that the storm that they had weathered might be passing by them. The peace didn’t last long though. Jadice and Sassafras carried their mother towards the bunker. She had collapsed in the bathroom and was bleeding from a broken nose. She was dangerously thin. Her battle with cancer was coming to an end, and her boys were not ready to let her go. Once at the bunker, Jadice reached up and opened the door. He helped Sassafras towards the medical room. He helped her into the bed and looked up at her. “I’ll be right back mom.” Tears ran down his cheeks. She was already pale before the fall. He wasn’t sure she could handle losing more blood.

Fourteen-year-old Sassafras held his mama’s hand and sniffled. He was trying so hard to keep it together. The last month had been rough. Jadice wasn’t home the first week he was back home from the event in the trap, which was hard. Their mother had already been mad at Jadice for mating underage, and she thought he had run off to mate again when the trap incident happened. Her trust in her eldest had been crushed.

The thirty-two-year-old troll was frail. She looked like Sassafras but was a dwarf troll like Jadice. Her name was Pixie. She had her nose pinched, but her arm began to slide away from her face and fall to the side of the bed. She was getting weaker, quickly. She looked at Sassafras and frowned. “Son, I don’t think I’m going to make it this time. I love you very much. Tell your brother that I love him…” She whispered, before losing consciousness.

“No…” Sassafras cried as he pinched his mother’s nose, for her. He didn’t want her to give up. He wasn’t ready for this and he knew Jadice wasn’t ready either. They were both still teenagers. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was petrified. “We need you mama…”

Jaxon came into the medical room. He frowned, seeing that Pixie was very pale. He knew she had cancer, and that her prognosis was grim. He began to heal her nose injury, but he had a feeling it was only going to buy them a few extra minutes. “Say goodbye boys.”

Jadice wasn’t that far behind Jaxon. He chocked out a sob. The last time he talked to his mom, she had refused to let him go see Fantasy or Dream and had got into a verbal altercation with her. He had just wanted to make sure his pregnant mates were OK. Tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m sorry I disappointed you mom.” He crawled onto the bed and pulled out a handkerchief. He began wiping the blood off her face. “I love you so much…”

Sassafras sobbed and hugged into Pixie. She had been through a lot in her short life and had sacrificed a lot to make sure that her boys were well cared for. He didn’t want her to go.

As Jaxon suspected, Pixie didn’t live much longer. A half an hour later, she faded away.

Jaxon cleaned the young mother up, and then gently picked her up. “Come on kids. I’ll help you get her ready for burial.” He was surprised at how frail and thin she was. She was lighter than he was expecting. He headed towards their home to help pretty her up. He passed Branch on the way to the door. “Get Poppy. Pixie just passed away.”

Branch nodded and went to get Poppy so that they could prepare for a funeral.

Jadice and Sassafras walked hand in hand towards their home. They were both sobbing so loudly that they drew the attention of the entire village. Both boys were now orphaned, without another family member to go to. They had no idea what they were going to do now.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to the young mother. Half the colony knew her very well, since they had grown up with her. They knew she was a tough woman, but the cancer had finally won this battle.

Jadice was snuggled into Sassafras. He hadn’t let his little brother go. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wished he had a chance tell her sorry, while she was awake. He wished she hadn’t died angry at him.

Sassafras held his big brother and cried hard.

Dream and Fantasy were beside them, to support them and to grieve with them. They couldn’t imagine losing both parents.

Once the funeral was over, everyone gathered to eat and talk about Pixie’s life. The two brothers sat together on a mushroom stump. They didn’t want to go home to an empty house, but they weren’t sure where they could go.

Pearl walked towards the gray brothers. She looked up at them and sighed sadly. She was mad at Jadice for getting her daughter pregnant, but she couldn’t deny the fact these two boys needed help. Especially knowing that Jadice had recently experienced a dramatic event, that she remembered terrified her as a child. She couldn’t let him be alone right now. “Basil and I want you to two boys to come to our home. You don’t need to be alone right now.”

“Jadice you’re not allowed to be alone with Dream.” Basil was with her. He glared up at the two boys. “She’s still grounded, but I do agree with Pearl. You don’t need to be alone. Not after everything that has happened.”

“I understand sir.” Jadice cried into his hands. He was far from being in the mood to mate anyway. He felt like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. To make matters worse, he was nauseous, and he knew enough about pregnancy to know he was very likely pregnant. He was absolutely petrified. He wasn’t ready to lose his mama.

Sassafras held his brother and sniffled. “Thank you, Basil and Pearl.” He sniffled and ran his hand through his brother’s long light green hair. It wasn’t going to be easy for a while but knowing someone cared and was going to take him and his brother in, made him feel a little bit better.


	12. Cringe Worthy News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trollings find out some cringy news.

A week later, while settling down for lunch, Jadice was overcome by a strong wash of nausea. He bolted to the bathroom and began to get sick into the toilet. He had been nauseous all week, but this was the first time he had vomited because of it. He startled badly when he suddenly had Pearl at his side. He whimpered and heaved up what little that remained in his stomach.

“Let’s get you to the medical pod and see what’s going on Jadice. You haven’t looked like you felt well all week.” Pearl rubbed his back soothingly. She looked up when Basil stepped into the bathroom. “Basil, I think all the kids who were trapped should be gathered for pregnancy checks. I think Jadice is pregnant.”

Basil nodded in agreement. “I’ll go get them all gathered.” He headed out the door to get all of the kids whom were involved in the trap incident.

“Fantasy won’t need checked.” Jadice whispered. He wasn’t sure if they knew she was pregnant or not. He cleaned up after his mess and washed his hands. He felt much better now that his stomach was empty. He glanced at Pearl, before breaking down and crying. He wanted his mom, but she wasn’t there to hug and cry onto. He still felt so guilty for making her last months of life miserable.

Pearl gently pulled him into a hug and held him. “It’s going to be OK Jadice. I know it’s very scary. I’ve been through this before. It won’t be as bad as you think it will be. I promise you that.”

“Mom died mad at me.” Jadice sniffled and rubbed his face of tears.

“She wasn’t mad at you. Perhaps a little disappointed that you tried to grow up too fast, but not mad. She loved you. I could tell by the way she treated you and Sassafras.” Pearl pulled out a tissue and dried his face. “Let’s get you to the medical pod and get something for your stomach. I have a feeling your pregnant.”

“I think I am too.” Jadice let her baby him. She was going to be his mother in law, as soon as they were allowed to all get married. She wasn’t going to fill the hole he felt in his heart, but she was going to help fill the void he felt. Once he was calmer, he headed to the front room and gasped when Dream hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry Dream.” He was so worried she would be mad at him for falling pregnant, even though he didn’t ask for this.

“You haven’t done anything wrong Jadice.” Dream took his hand and led him towards the bunker so he could be checked over.

Pearl followed them and made sure Jadice got to the medical room inside the bunker. She then went to help Basil gather the other kids.

Cloud, Saffron, Paprika, Nutmeg, Karma, Zoe, Malachite, Lapis Lazuli, and Precious all gathered inside the medical room. They all gave each other worried looks. Fantasy also came in and sat down by Dream and Jadice. She was there for emotional support at Pearl’s request.

Paprika squirmed uncomfortably. She had an overwhelming need to pee all the sudden but wasn’t sure if she was allowed to go. She was still very jumpy and was worried that all the teens that were in that room at that moment hated her, even though she was pretty sure the only one who knew that she knew something wasn’t right was Saffron. She ended up caving and rushed to the bathroom. She didn’t want to pee on herself.

Saffron watched Paprika flee. He was so worried about her. He was worried that she was mad at him for not believing her when she said something wasn’t right.

Nutmeg broke down and began to cry. He knew why they were in there, and he was so scared that he got his sister pregnant. She hadn’t touched him or hugged him since before the trap incident.

Zoe walked over to Nutmeg and hugged him. She was scared too, and she knew what had him so worried. “It’s going to be alright.”

Paprika soon rejoined them and sat down on a bed. She was so tired. She just wanted to go sleep.

Pearl came in with Breeze and Jaxon. She had explained to them what was going on, on the way to the medical room. She walked over to Jadice and sat by him. She rubbed his back gently. She could see that he was scared.

“Pregnancy checks are in order. A couple of you are showing signs of pregnancy, so it’ll be better to make sure, so you all get the proper nutrition for you and your unborn pods, if you’re pregnant.” Jaxon walked over to Jadice and gently checked his belly. “You’re pregnant Jadice.”

Jadice nodded slowly and leaned into Pearl. He was pretty sure he was by now, but he did appreciate the conformation.

Breeze checked Zoe. She looked up at her niece and frowned. “You’re pregnant sweetheart.” She gave her a hug. She knew Zoe had been scared.

Zoe sniffled and looked down. “Sorry…” She was so scared that she would be in trouble. She loved her daddies and her mama. She didn’t want to disappoint them.

“No need to be sorry. None of you need to apologize.” Jaxon checked Storm next. He sighed in relief when he found no growing pod in his belly. “You’re not pregnant son.”

Cloud sighed in relief but did glance at Zoe. There was a chance she was carrying his baby. He had read that incest could spell disaster for the offspring.

Breeze checked Paprika next. She frowned, feeling two trollings within her. “You’re going to have twins Paprika.”

Paprika cried into her hands. Twins meant double the chance that she had a baby with her twin. She was even more worried now.

Saffron couldn’t stand it anymore. He walked over to Paprika and pulled her into a tight hug. He was relieved to feel her hug him back tightly. “It’s going to be alright big sister.”

Nutmeg silently let tears fall. He was so worried there would be an incest child. “Sorry Paprika…”

Jaxon checked Malachite next. He checked his belly and looked up at him. “Twins for you too. You’re going to be busy with two sets of twins to raise.”

“It’s alright. I’m going to help him.” Precious reached over and took Malachite’s hand.

Malachite smiled softly. “I’ve got this sir. I want a big family after losing my entire family…” He rested his free hand on his belly and gave Precious’ hand a gentle squeeze. He had formed a bond with her the last month since her mother had attacked him. He wasn’t as nervous as everyone else.

Breeze checked Saffron next. “I don’t feel a baby inside you Saffron.” She looked relieved. She knew this whole thing had Rosie really stressed out. She had a feeling he might still end up a father. She wasn’t sure who all he mated with, but he could have gotten someone pregnant. She had managed to get out of Nutmeg that they had all mated with each other.

Saffron sighed in relief and held Paprika. “Good, I can focus on helping Paprika.”

Jaxon checked Precious next. He found that her pod was bigger than normal. “You’re pregnant Precious.”

Precious nodded and snuggled into Malachite. “I’ve got this. I’ve got a helper…”

Breeze checked Lapis Lazuli and looked up at him. “You’re pregnant too.”

“Dad is going to kill me.” Lapis Lazuli groaned and held back crying. He had been having nightmares that he got prison time for raping Fate. He was worried that this would make things worse.

Jaxon checked Nutmeg next and found his pod enlarged as well. “You’re pregnant Nutmeg.”

Nutmeg fainted but was caught and helped to the ground by Jaxon. He wasn’t able to handle the news after finding out his twin was pregnant too.

Jaxon fanned him and frowned. “Aww, kid, it’s going to be alright.” He picked him up and sat him down on a bed.

Breeze checked Karma last. She felt a baby within her too. “You’re pregnant Karma.”

“How did I get pregnant?” Karma was so confused. “Who mated with me?” She teared up. She was so worried that she would get into trouble with her fathers.

Lapis Lazuli looked over at Saffron, and then at Karma. He sighed and looked down. “Saffron and I were forced to mate with you while you laid unconscious in the trap. I’m so sorry Karma.”

Saffron hung his head in shame. He was so worried Karma would be angry.

“Oh…” Karma felt her cheeks flush. She looked away and sighed. “We were all forced to be mated?”

“Yes Karma, all of us.” Precious sighed softly. “But our attackers are dead and most of us do get a little precious bundle to love on, in about four and a half months.”

“This is all my fault.” Paprika began to sob. “I knew something wasn’t right, and I let us go through that area anyway. I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t listen to you when you said something wasn’t right. If anyone is at fault, it’s me.” Saffron frowned and held her as she sobbed. “I’m so sorry to all of you.”

“The only ones to blame for this whole thing are Fate and Mercury. Stop blaming yourselves. I can’t talk for all of you, but you’re all going to get help from your parents, and if you don’t, you’ll get help regardless. If you need a helping hand for anything, I want you kids to go to my home or Breeze’s home. I promise you kids that it’s going to be just fine. If you have any questions or concerns, please talk to me. I love you all and have watched you all grow. I don’t want you to think you have any reason to feel like terrible trollings, because you’re not.” Jaxon reassured the kids. He knew Breeze would be more then happy to help them. Especially since Parsley lived with her, and he had been through crap with Mercury more than once.

“That’s right. You’re all welcome to seek help if you need it.” Breeze reassured them and began sharing hugs. She knew they all needed the physical reassurance.

“Basil and I welcome our home too. It’s going to be OK kids.” Pearl pulled Jadice in for a hug. She knew he was very troubled after losing his mom.

The teens all shared hugs, now that the adults had reassured them that it wasn’t their faults. They still had a long way to go, before they would learn to cope with what happened, but they all felt a little bit better knowing that they weren’t mad at each other. Only time would tell now who fathered who’s baby. There was a lot of planning and preparing to do.


	13. The Young Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunflower has a hard time coping without Ether.

A month passed by without too much fuss. All the families coped with the fact that their teenagers were pregnant so young. It wasn’t like the group had a choice. The only one who seemed to have an issue was DJ Suki, and she kept her mouth shut for now. She didn’t want to lose contact with her only child.

The peace was broken when Sunflower suddenly got a strong urge to go visit Ether’s grave. She had asked several times before this, but each time Garnet reminded her that she was grounded and wasn’t allowed to go anywhere. This day was different. She was in tears as she walked over to her dad’s recliner chair. She looked at him and sniffled. “Daddy, I really want to see Ether today. Please?”

“Tears aren’t going to change the fact your grounded Sunflower.” Garnet didn’t want to budge on the grounding. He was still angry at her for sneaking behind his back and mating with Ether, regardless of the results. “You’re grounding will be lifted when you turn eighteen.”

“Come on Garnet be a little reasonable. She misses him. We can all go visit his grave so she can talk to him. She obviously has something she urgently wants to talk to him about.” Cupcake walked over and gently pulled Sunflower into a hug. She couldn’t imagine losing Garnet. Especially while pregnant and so young. She was feeling a lot more sympathetic then her mate was feeling.

Sunflower turned and hugged into Cupcake. She cried into her mother’s dress and closed her eyes tightly. The heavily pregnant teenager had had a nightmare that the baby was stillborn. She was so scared. She didn’t want to lose the last piece she had left that was from Ether.

“The answer is no. I have to stand firm Cupcake. I told her she isn’t allowed to do things she wants to do or go anywhere she wants until she becomes an adult. She made an adult decision when she was fifteen years old. I’m not budging.” Garnet crossed his arms, although he did feel his heart squeeze when Sunflower began to cry loudly.

“Then I want to go see the graveyard.” Cupcake shot a glare at her mate. She knew he was very stubborn, but this was a bit much. Sunflower was clearly very upset, and she wanted to fix it.

“He’s not going to let me see Ether’s grave.” Sunflower wiped her face of tears, before rushing to her room and slamming the door shut. She crawled into bed and laid on her side. She sobbed inconsolably. She was heartbroken.

Garnet frowned when Sunflower ran off and slammed the door. He looked up at Cupcake and raised a brow. “Do you really want to go to the graveyard?”

“No, but our daughter is hurting Garnet. You’ve got to be a little more reasonable. She didn’t even get to properly tell him goodbye. Think about what you’re doing to her. If I died and you couldn’t visit me at my grave you would be this upset too.” Cupcake stormed away to their room and slammed the door so hard that it made the flower pod shake. She was angry that Garnet was being extra stubborn.

Garnet groaned and rubbed his temples. “Great…now I’m in the mantis house tonight…” He got up and went to tend to their young pet mantis. Almost everyone had a praying mantis now. All of them were descendants of the praying mantis, Manny, whom saved Branch’s life sixteen years earlier.

Several hours later, Sunflower stepped out of her bedroom. She had her hand on her belly. She was in labor and didn’t want to deal with her father while she was having labor pains. She didn’t see anyone in the main living space, so she walked to the door and opened it. She closed it lightly, just in case anyone was awake to hear it. She then hurried towards the bunker. It was nighttime, so almost everyone was asleep. She was grateful to find the bunker door unlocked. She went inside and went straight for Cloud’s bedroom. She walked in and closed the door. She locked it behind her. She walked over to his bedside and let out a whimper during a contraction. “Cloud, I need help.” She had tears in her eyes. She was petrified and trembling hard.

Cloud woke up when she said his name. He rolled onto his back and sat up. “What’s wrong Sunflower?”

“I’m in labor and I had a fight with dad earlier. I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared.” Sunflower crawled into his bed and hugged into him tightly. Cloud wasn’t Ether, but he was the closest she was going to get to her mate right then. She cried hard. “I want Ether…”

Cloud’s eyes went wide. He held the frightened mother and rubbed her back soothingly. “I’ve got you Sunflower. It’s going to be OK.

“No, it’s not OK. I can’t get him back.” Sunflower sobbed. “My daddy hates me because we made a big mistake. He’s never going to forgive me…” She hiccupped and drooped her ears. “He won’t even let me see Ether’s grave!” She squeezed his hand during another contraction.

“That’s not nice. I’m so sorry Sunflower.” Cloud held her and frowned. He couldn’t imagine the heartache she felt.

Sunflower sniffled and gritted her teeth. She bared down and began to push. “I’m so scared! The baby is going to die too, and I’ll never get a piece of him to love!”

“Don’t talk like that. It’s going to be alright.” Cloud noticed she was pushing. He pulled his blanket, so it was available. “Dad! I need help!” He called for Jaxon. He didn’t want to do this on his own, unless he had to. “Take deep breaths Sunflower. I see the head. You’re so brave.”

Jaxon heard his son and got out of bed. He headed down the hallway to see what was going on. He tried to open the door but found it locked, which was unusual. “Son? You locked the door?”

Sunflower screamed in pain as she pushed. She grasped onto the sides of the bed and breathed hard. “I’m being torn apart!” She pushed again and gasped when the baby came out. She looked up and watched Cloud clean her son up.

“He looks just like Ether, but with glitter. He’s so cute.” Cloud cleaned up the baby. “I’ll open the door in a second dad. Sunflower just had her baby.”

The little boy began to cry as his uncle cleaned him. He was healthy and loud. He was white glitter, with dark blue hands, feet, and a dark blue patch around his right eye. He had white hair and a dark blue nose.

Jaxon heard that and went to get Sapphire. He knew she would want to see the baby.

Sunflower gently took her son and teared up. “Hello my sweet baby. Your name is Azure.” She held him close and cried hard. “Your daddy would have loved you. I’m so sorry you don’t get to meet him. I’ll tell you all about him.” She was bleeding from a tear but was able to heal it herself. She sighed tiredly. That had been hard work.

Cloud got up and went to unlock his door. He opened the door for his parents, and then walked over and helped Sunflower set the newborn up to nurse. “He’s so cute. Ether would have loved him.” He reached over and played with his nephew’s little toes.

Jaxon came back in and began checking Sunflower and Azure over. “You did a great job Sunflower. Where are your parents?” He was surprised that Garnet and Cupcake hadn’t come. He wondered why she was in Cloud’s room.

Sapphire propelled into the bedroom and went straight over to Sunflower’s side. She smiled and watched her grandson nurse. “He’s beautiful.” Tears ran down her cheeks. “I’m proud of you Sunflower.”

“I got in a fight with him tonight. I wanted to see Ether’s grave again, and he wasn’t having it. I left to seek help here because I’m upset with him.” Sunflower sniffled. “I came to Cloud’s room because I wanted Ether and Cloud is as close as I’m going to get in the living world.” Tears ran down her cheeks. “He’s going to be angrier that I came here instead of waking him up.”

Cloud frowned and looked at his parents. He didn’t want her to be in trouble. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Jaxon gave Sapphire a kiss, before heading out the door to get Garnet and Cupcake.

Sapphire kissed Jaxon back and watched her mate leave. She turned to look at Sunflower. “It’s going to be OK Sunflower. I understand that your heart is hurting now, but he is trying to teach you a lesson. I’m sure he’ll realize he’s hurting your heart and will fix it. I’m sorry you’re going through all this. It’s not easy.” 

Sunflower teared up and sniffled. She sat Azure up to burp, and then cradled him to her chest. She began to shake. She was scared that her father was going to go in there and yell at her again.

Jaxon soon returned with Garnet and Cupcake in tow. He began cleaning up the mess a little bit for the new mother.

Garnet walked over to the side of the bed and sat down beside his daughter. He gently pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry Sunflower. I didn’t mean to upset you this much that you had to go somewhere else to have the baby.”

Cupcake smiled softly when she saw the little baby tucked on her mom’s chest. “She looks a lot like her daddy.”

“Azure is a boy.” Cloud gently corrected Cupcake. He figured she must not have seen that since he was laying on his mama’s chest on his belly.

“I just wanted to see Ether before I had my baby. I was scared dad…” Sunflower sniffled and looked down at her son. “I named him Azure, after his father.”

“You did a great job.” Garnet rubbed Azure’s back. He was a proud grandpa. “When he’s a little bit bigger we will go see his father’s grave. I talked to your mom and I realized what I did was mean. I’m sorry sweetheart.” He kissed Sunflower’s cheek. “Will you forgive your grumpy old man?”

“I suppose so.” Sunflower smiled softly and rubbed her cheek where he kissed. “I love you dad…” She snuggled into him and sighed tiredly. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy being a widowed mother, but she was glad she got to be a part of Azure’s life, and that he was born healthy and strong. She already planned on protecting him with her life. She wasn’t going to trade him for the world.


	14. Alone And In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precious sneaks off for some alone time away from her mother.

A couple of weeks later, Precious was on her way to see Malachite. It wasn’t unusual for her to have regular visits with him now, and they had even planned on raise their babies together, regardless of who fathered their little ones. It was Malachite’s seventeenth birthday, and she wanted to make sure he had a good day. She also wanted to ask him a serious question. Before she met Malachite, she had her eyes set on Nutmeg. She wanted to ask him if he was willing to take the timid trolling in too. Until now, she didn’t think Nutmeg was ready. He had been gray and super skittish. She didn’t want to scare him away. As she approached the door, she knocked on it and smiled when Malachite answered the door. She pulled him in for a kiss and giggled when he pulled her close. “How are Joy and Bliss?”

“They’re doing great.” Malachite pulled Joy out and gently handed her over. He pulled Bliss out next and showed her to Precious. “Say hi little one.”

Bliss was half asleep, but instantly smiled when she saw Precious. She babbled and wriggled excitedly.

Joy yawned and stretched out. She was only awake for a few seconds, before dozing off again.

“They’re so cute.” Precious cradled Joy and headed for the couch for some bonding time. “Mom didn’t want me to come.” She sighed and sat down.

“Well of course not. She’s still mad that you got hurt.” Fantasy walked over and sat down by Precious. “How are you feeling?”

Malachite sat by Precious and leaned on her lightly as he watched Joy in her arms. He was a proud papa and was glad he had a queen to share the love with his babies.

“I’m feeling just fine. A little tired, but I heard that’s normal.” Precious looked up at Malachite and kissed him.

Nutmeg walked into the living room and sat by Fantasy. He snuggled up beside her and sighed softly. He wanted to be a part of the conversation too but was painfully shy.

“I’ve been doing a lot of sleeping myself.” Fantasy rested her hand on her baby bump. “Been hungry all the time and craving weird things. I love pickles dipped in chocolate.”

“That’s nasty.” Malachite gagged. “How can you stand that?”

Precious giggled and put her hand over her mouth. “That is gross.”

“I like chocolate covered pickles…” Nutmeg whispered. He licked his lips at the thought.

“I’ll go make some.” Fantasy giggled and got up. She gently took the twins from Precious and Malachite knowing they might want to go play for a little while. She loved babysitting them and it was giving her practice. She headed for the kitchen to make some chocolate covered pickles for herself and Nutmeg.

Malachite watched Fantasy go, and then smiled at Precious. “Thank you for coming over today.”

“Absolutely…” Precious pulled Nutmeg closer and held him to her. She played with his hair and leaned into Malachite. “I’m glad I got you two in one room. I wanted to have a serious talk.”

Nutmeg was tense at first, until Precious played with his hair. He groaned and closed his eyes. He loved when he got scalp messages. “Did I do something wrong?”

Malachite’s smile faded. He was worried he was in trouble too. Especially since he had mated with Nutmeg a couple of times during the trap incident. “You do?”

“Well, to be honest Malachite, I’ve had a crush on Nutmeg since I was a kid, and we’ve been best friends for as long as I can remember. I was originally going to be mates with him, but when we started getting close, I noticed Nutmeg was starting to drift further away. I want to make sure he knows I still care for him and I want to be with both of you.” Precious looked between them. She was worried that Malachite would decline.

Nutmeg flushed and buried his face into her dress. He was scared that Malachite would get aggressive, even though he had never been mean to him before.

Malachite blushed and looked at her and then at Nutmeg. “I don’t see why not. If Nutmeg is willing to join us.”

Precious rubbed Nutmeg’s back. “Nutmeg? Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Nutmeg cuddled with Precious. He glanced up at Malachite and then up at Precious. “I don’t have a problem being with you both.”

Malachite grinned and rubbed Nutmeg’s cheek. “This is great. Why don’t we go for a walk? It’s still a few hours before my birthday party.” He looked hopeful. It was a beautiful summer day, and he wanted to get some fresh air.

“A walk sounds great.” Precious got up and stretched out. “Where should we go today?”

Nutmeg smiled and got up. “Has Malachite seen the waterfall yet?”

“I sure have. After I have my twins and have a chance to heal, I want to dive from it. It’s beautiful.” Malachite winked at Precious. They had a little hiding spot near the bottom of the waterfall. They had mated a few times there, and so far, hadn’t been caught by her ferocious mother.

“Let’s head there.” Precious took Nutmeg’s hand and led him out the door. She headed straight towards the waterfall. She wanted to leave before DJ Suki saw them leaving. She didn’t want to face her mother’s wrath.

Nutmeg walked with her and squeezed her hand lightly. He was glad he got to spend time with Precious and Malachite.

Malachite caught up and took Nutmeg’s hand. He looked around as they walked. He began to sing as they walked with them. It was a nice day out and he was in a good mood. He was glad that Nutmeg was joining them. He had gotten to know the young male and knew he would make a sweet father. He had been helping him with the twins, and he really appreciated it.

As they approached the waterfall, Precious removed her dress and panties. She wadded into the water and began to swim.

Malachite followed her in and hugged her from behind. “I’m a little hungry…” He rubbed between her thighs gently and purred when his member began to swell.

Nutmeg flushed when Precious got undressed. He gaped his mouth open when Malachite began getting frisky. He looked down, feeling his own member swell in excitement. He removed his shorts and came into the water with them. He hugged Malachite from behind. “Out in the open?”

“We’ve done it before. I like to pretend we didn’t have a jerk as an audience.” Precious glanced back. “It’s alright Nutmeg. No one is out here.” She put her hands on top of Malachite’s hand and let out a moan when he rubbed her clitoris gently. “Malachite…”

Malachite chuckled and began kissing Precious along the back of her neck and back. He murmured that she was so beautiful. He gently pushed his length into her and began to thrust.

Nutmeg groaned when Precious began to moan. He reached around them and felt where Malachite was pushing into Precious. He rubbed the tip of Precious’ clitoris as he pushed his length into Malachite. He began thrusting eagerly.

The three of them mated for a couple of hours. They tried different positions and locations, before they heard their hug time bracelets go off for the third time since arriving.

“We been out here over two hours. Let’s head back. I don’t want to miss out on cake and ice cream.” Precious was hungry and Biggie made the best desserts. She didn’t want to miss out. She got dressed and stretched out. She felt relaxed and rejuvenated.

Malachite followed her out and rubbed his stomach. “I’m getting hungry for food myself. That was a fun workout.”

Nutmeg had a smug look on his face as he followed them out. He put his shorts on and walked over to Malachite. He held hands with him and smiled at him. He had really enjoyed that.

Precious took Malachite’s free hand and led them back towards the colony. She was feeling very pleased. Her smile soon faded when she saw her mother near the entrance to the colony. She kept going and watched her mother. She wasn’t ashamed that she was in love with the male that her mother couldn’t stand. She wasn’t going to try to hide that she was now with Nutmeg too.

“Where the hell have you been?!” DJ Suki walked over in a huff. “You’re not supposed to be around him!” She pointed to Malachite and sneered. She was furious that her daughter was with Malachite again. “Why is Nutmeg with you two?!” She smelled sex and growled. “Did you three just mate?!”

“Yes mam…” Malachite wasn’t as bold as Precious, but he wasn’t going to lie either. He swallowed hard and watched DJ Suki’s every move. He had babies to protect. He didn’t want them hurt.

Nutmeg got tense and watched DJ Suki with wide eyes.

“I’m going to marry them mom, as soon as legally possible. Whether you like it or not, I love them both. Back off.” Precious tried to get around her mom, but DJ Suki wasn’t moving. She flushed and glared at her. “I have a birthday party to go to!”

“You’re not going!” DJ Suki blocked the way. “Go home! Now!” She pointed towards their home.

“No!” Precious snapped, before breaking past her mother. She headed straight for Stream’s home.

DJ Suki tried to grab her, but Precious got past her too quickly. She grabbed Malachite’s arm as he passed and held it tightly. “I forbid you three from being together!”

Malachite frowned and winced. She was squeezing so hard that it hurt a little. “Cooper says to calm down. He wants Precious happy.”

Precious was about to tell her mom off, when she heard Malachite tell DJ Suki that Cooper wanted her to calm down. She looked surprised.

Nutmeg looked worried. He hugged Malachite in a way so that both their bellies were protected from the angry mother.

“What are you talking about?! Cooper died sixteen years ago!” Tears filled DJ Suki’s eyes. “You’re creeping me out!”

Malachite sighed and looked away. “I’m a spirit seer, alright? I don’t like talking about it. He was very insistent. He doesn’t want you to hurt me. He’s a strange looking troll. Never seen one like him. Has Precious’ colorations though…” He had a feeling Cooper was Precious’ long deceased father.

DJ Suki let Malachite go and hurried home. She didn’t stop until she was in bed. She cried into her pillow. She had never recovered from losing Cooper, and Malachite had just hit a raw nerve.

“I didn’t know you could see the dead…” Precious smiled at him. “That’s got to be neat and scary at the same time.”

“Stream might be able to help you learn more about that, Malachite.” Nutmeg looked up at his mate. “Let’s go inside. I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, let’s go eat.” Malachite rubbed his wrist and headed inside. He was glad DJ Suki let go. He was starting to worry that she might break his arm. He was glad she didn’t. He didn’t want Precious to disown her mom. As scary as DJ Suki was, he wanted her to be happy. He felt no one deserved to be unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Malachite sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muvpijiRnRc


	15. Unassisted Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a scary delivery.

A month and a half later, Fantasy was on her way to visit Jadice and Dream. She had finally convinced Breeze that she had learned her lesson and was going to wait to have anymore kids until she was an adult. She was free from her grounding and wanted to see her mates. Both girls were due at any time to have their babies. She figured a walk might help things along. She wasn’t sure about Dream, but she was miserable and tired. She was ready for her little one to come. She got to the door and knocked.

Basil came to the door and smiled. “Hi Fantasy. You’ll have to come by another time. Dream’s in the bathroom taking a long bath.”

“Let her in. Dream will be done soon.” Pearl walked over and dragged her stubborn mate away from the door. “Come on in Fantasy.” Pearl led her inside and smiled at her. She sat on the couch and patted it lightly. “Come sit and visit. Dream just want to the bathroom to take a bath. She shouldn’t be long.”

Jadice came in and walked over to the couch. He smiled at Fantasy and got on the couch so he could cuddle. He was glad she got to come over. He rested his hand on his baby bump. He was tired and miserable too, and still had a month left of his pregnancy.

Fantasy sat down and smiled at them both. She snuggled with Jadice. “How are you doing daddy?”

“I’m doing alright. How is the baby treating you?” Jadice rested his hand on her belly. He could feel the little one shifting and stretching inside of her.

“So far so good. Not in a hurry to come out for sure.” Fantasy sighed tiredly.

Inside the bathroom, Dream was soak in the tub. She was in labor and didn’t realize it. She had a high pain tolerance, just like her mother. She couldn’t get comfortable and was on the verge of tears. She cleaned up while in the tub, and then went to stand up. She had a strong urge to eliminate. She tried to go over the rim of the tub, but she was in too much pain to get over it. She gasped, realizing she was feeling the urge to push. “Shit! I’m having the baby! I need help!” She cried out in pain and eased back into the water. Her legs didn’t want to hold her weight. She bared down and began to push. She screamed from fear and agony. The baby was big and not coming out easily.

Basil dropped what he was doing and rushed to the bathroom. He tried to open it and found it locked. “You locked the door?!” He tried to jiggle it open. He looked worried. He recalled Pearl bleeding a lot when she had Morganite and they had lost a baby in a similar fashion about a year earlier. He went to go hunt for a key. “Where is the key to the bathroom?!”

Jadice hurried to the door and tried to open the door. He frowned and tried to think of how to get in there. He was worried about Dream and the baby.

Fantasy followed and frowned. “Are you OK Dream? We’re trying to figure out how to get in.”

“What’s wrong?” Morganite came over and looked between them. She was confused as to why Dream was screaming.

Pearl helped Basil look for a key. “You might have to kick the door down Basil. I don’t like that screaming and I don’t want her losing her life or the baby.” She began to tremble with worry.

Dream managed to get her son out. She pulled him to her chest and breathed hard. The bathtub was quickly turning pink and then red due to her blood. She began to sob. “I’m bleeding to death!” She trembled with fear.

The newborn was a green trolling with yellow and light green two-toned hair. He began to cry in his mother’s arms.

Basil heard Dream say she was bleeding to death. He stormed over to the door and took aim with his foot. He kicked it hard, breaking it from its frame. He shoved it out of the way and went to grab Dream. He picked her up and rushed towards the bunker with her and the baby. He wasn’t going to wait for anyone. His eldest child was in grave danger of dying.

Fantasy, Jadice, Pearl, and Morganite followed Basil out the door.

Dream gently tucked her son into her hair and held him close with her hair. She hugged into Basil and whimpered. “I don’t feel good.”

“I’ve got you Dream.” Basil gently sat her down on a medical room bed and hollered for help.

Jaxon heard him and hurried into the room. He saw that Dream was bleeding profusely from a bad tear. He got to work on healing her. “I need blood.”

“Take some of mine. I don’t want her to die.” Basil offered his arm and winced when his blood got drawn. He hated giving blood since the day he helped his brother nearly sixteen years earlier.

Jaxon gave it to Dream. He gently took the baby out of her hair and began drying him off. He put a diaper on him and gently began to dry Dream off. “Another accidental water birth?” He looked at Pearl when she came in. He remember she had had a baby like this about a year ago, but the child didn’t survive his birth. Dream was very lucky that her baby was crying. It could have easily drowned or died coming out.

Pearl was pale. She nodded slowly and walked over to the bedside. She rested her hand on her belly. She was pregnant again and had no plans of having another close call. They weren’t having much luck having babies, which was frustrating and heartbreaking. So far, her only surviving children were Dream and Morganite. “Is she going to be OK?”

Dream was quiet. She felt miserable and weak.

Jadice walked in and sat down by the bed. Tears were running down his cheeks. Dream had left a trail of blood on the way there. He felt at fault for this.

Fantasy was crying when she came in. The amount of blood had scared her, and it had her nervous for her own birth. She startled when Morganite hugged her. She hugged her back and winced. “I think I’m in labor now too.” 

Jaxon frowned and helped Fantasy out of her panties. He checked her and had her lay down. “It’s going to be alright Fantasy. Deep breaths.” He had a feeling she was scared for Dream. Her mate had had a close call. “You’ve got another hour or two. I’m going to get Dream stable, and then go get your mom.” He drew some of his own blood and gave it to Dream, to make sure she got enough. He then covered the new mom up and helped her set up the baby to nurse. “I’ll be right back.” He headed out to get Breeze.

“He’s a handsome boy. What are you going to name him?” Pearl smiled softly.

Basil paced nervously. He wanted Dream safe. This scared him a lot.

Jadice got up and walked over to Fantasy. He held her hand and watched Dream. He was so worried about his girls.

“I’m going to name him Tarn, since he was born in water.” Dream whispered. She was weak but was going to be OK thanks to her father’s quick actions.

“He’s so cute sissy.” Morganite tickled her nephew’s toes.

Jaxon soon arrived and got ready to deliver his niece’s baby. He was so glad she was there to have the baby. He didn’t want her having complications too.

Breeze sat down beside Fantasy and ran her hand through her white and pink two-toned hair. “I was about your age when I had you.” She smiled softly. “I was very protective of you. I had you in this very room. I’m so proud of you.” She looked over and saw that Dream was pale and sleepy. She smiled, seeing a baby in her arms. “Congratulations on your baby Dream.”

Fantasy smiled softly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her mother’s reassurances and Jadice’s hand. She could hear the occasional cry from Tarn, which told her he was alive and healthy. She slowly calmed down and breathed through her contractions.

A couple of hours later, Fantasy was ready to push. She bared down and began to push. She looked up, feeling her baby make its way out. “Can Jadice catch my baby?”

“If he wants to, absolutely.” Jaxon smiled at Jadice.

Jadice moved to Fantasy’s rear and smiled when he saw the top of their baby’s head. “You’re doing a good job Fantasy. Push!”

Fantasy bared down and pushed. She watched as Jadice caught their firstborn baby together. “Another boy. I sure hope you have a girl for them to protect Jadice.” She helped him clean their boy up. “He’s so cute…”

The little one was white, with dark purple arms, green feet, and a dark blue eye patch. He had white and light green two-toned hair and had long limbs like his mama. He cried as his parents cleaned him. 

Dream was feeling a little better. She watched on and smiled. “He’s so colorful.”

Pearl watched on and smiled. She was amused. She was a grandma at twenty-four years old. She broke another record thanks to Dream having her baby young. She had Tarn in her arms. She was so proud of her daughter and daughter in law. “He’s adorable. I’ve got handsome grandsons.”

“His name is Splash.” Fantasy set her son up to nurse and sighed tiredly. It had been a hard and scary day, but she was glad they had two handsome boys to love and cherish. She quietly prayed that Jadice’s delivery wasn’t this scary. She didn’t want to lose either of her mates. That had been way too close.


	16. Her Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paprika deliveries her own babies.

A couple of weeks later, during dinner, Paprika suddenly grew quiet. She had her hand on her swollen belly. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had been warned that labor would hurt, but her heart still wasn’t prepared for the possibility that she could have one or both babies from her own twin brother. She startled when she felt Breeze’s hand on her belly. “It hurts mama…”

Breeze felt that tight squeeze. “I’ll watch the time. Squeeze my hand when it hurts. It’s going to be OK.” She sat down by Paprika with a plate of food. She began to eat and waited for the next contraction. She knew labor could take a while.

Paprika calmed down when the contraction eased. She couldn’t eat. She squeezed her hand a few minutes later. She broke down and began to cry.

Parsley was over there next. He sat beside her and reassured her that everything was going to be alright. He ran his hand through her light blue and pink two-toned hair. He knew how scary it was. Especially at this age.

“I think she’s in labor.” Breeze smiled softly. “Let’s get her room set up for the birth of the twins.” She finished the last bite, and then went to set up Paprika’s bedroom.

Paprika got up and followed Breeze. She squealed in surprise when Amber suddenly hugged her. She reached down and checked her face. “I’m in pain Amber.”

“I’m sorry sissy. I’ll help you feel better.” Amber took her hand and led her towards her bedroom. “Topaz! Gully! Grace! Sissy needs help!” She had a determined look on her face.

“Not too many in the bedroom Amber. She’s scared.” Parsley walked with them. He looked worried.

Topaz, Gully, and Grace came rushing into the room. All three jumped onto the bed and got ready to snuggle with their sister. They all looked worried.

Paprika crawled into bed and cracked a smile when her little brother and sisters snuggled right up to her. She was so glad they were in there with her. “It’s OK dad. I want them.”

Once everything was set, they waited for the first twin to arrive. A few hours later, Paprika bared down and began to push. She screamed in pain as she pushed. She startled when her first baby came out. She listened for the cries. “Is my baby OK?”

The newborn was red glitter with light blue and royal blue two toned hair. He cried as Breeze cleaned him up.

“Looks almost exactly like Lapis Lazuli. Handsome boy…” Breeze gently gave the newborn to Parsley and waited for the second twin. “You’re doing a good job, Paprika.”

“Good, I’m glad he is from Lapis.” Paprika teared up. She hadn’t heard from Lapis lately, which scared her. She knew before the incident that he had a crush on her, but they were drifting apart. It was scaring her. She began to cry. “I want Lapis.”

“We’ll get him after the second twin is born mama. You’re so close.” Breeze smiled softly. She knew Paprika was scared.

“You can do it sissy.” Amber was still in there, holding her sister’s hand. Gully, Topaz, and Grace had left to go play.

Paprika bared down and pushed. She hollered in pain as the second baby made its way out. She got her out and listened for cries. “This one OK too?” She trembled with worry.

Breeze caught the little girl was she was born. She cleaned her up. The newborn girl was dark blue violet with purple and pink two-toned hair. “You mated with Nutmeg?” Paprika had never shared that she was forced to mate with her twin brother. She frowned, seeing that there was something wrong with the baby’s face.

The newborn had a cleft palate and lip. She cried as Breeze cleaned her. She was healthy, despite her facial deformity.

Parsley’s face paled. The thought made him feel sick. “Oh my god…” He looked worried. He could see the cleft lip.

“I’m sorry. I had no choice. Neither of us did.” Paprika sobbed into her hands. She was happy to hear that the second baby was crying but was disturbed that the baby was from her brother.

“Oh Paprika, I’m so sorry…” Breeze frowned and gently laid her daughter on her chest. “She’s very cute. It’s alright. She’ll still be loved.” She helped set the two newborns up to nurse. She wasn’t sure how to tell Paprika that her daughter was deformed.

Parsley helped out and frowned when he realized that the girl wasn’t able to latch on to nurse.

Paprika began inspecting the babies. She noticed right away that the girl’s lip wasn’t right and that she wasn’t latching. She stuck her finger in the baby’s mouth and gasped. “She doesn’t have a roof in her mouth. There’s an opening to the inside of her nose…” She frowned and held her baby to her designated breast and tried to get her to latch again. “What do I do?!” She had a panicked look on her face. She could feel and hear that her baby couldn’t get a good suction.

Amber looked worried. She frowned when Goldie led her out of the bedroom. “What’s wrong mama?”

“The baby needs help sweetie. We need to give them space.” Goldie looked deeply concerned. 

“Don’t panic. We’ll get this figured out.” Breeze looked at Parsley. “Let’s get her to the medical room. Someone has to know what to do or have a book that will help.” She began cleaning Paprika up so she could go to the medical room.

Parsley picked up Paprika and ran out the door. He gave Stream a short explanation while heading out the door.

Paprika held her babies to her chest and cried. “I’m a bad mother. I didn’t do this right…”

“You’re a good mother. Don’t say that.” Parsley reassured her. He got her inside the bunker and to the medical room. He gently sat her down on a bed and went to get Jaxon and Branch. Branch was the bookworm as far as medical stuff was concerned and would likely know what to do.

Lapis Lazuli saw her when she came in. He followed them and sat down beside Paprika. “You had the babies?” He had a guilty look on his face. He hadn’t been by to see her lately. He hadn’t been feeling good because of his own pregnancy.

“Yeah, a boy and a girl. The boy is your son.” Paprika sniffled and rubbed her daughter’s back. “My daughter is missing the roof of her mouth…”

Branch came in and gently took the babies. He sat them down in the cradle and looked them over. He put diapers on them and gave them head to toe exams. He saw that the girl was missing a good chunk of her hard and soft palate, along with some of her lip and gums. “Surgery will fix this when she’s a little older. It might be a little tricky, but she’ll be alright.”

“She can’t nurse.” Breeze informed Branch as she came in. “That needs to be the first priority right now.”

Jaxon came in and walked over to the cradle. “A couple of cuties.” He gently placed his finger in the girl’s mouth and felt her suckle. “She’s not making a good suction. We can try a bottle that flows slowly, or tube feedings.” He went to get a bottle. He had a determined look on his face.

Lapis Lazuli watched on and walked over to the cradle. He smiled at them. “Hi son, hello daughter. Has mama chosen names for you two yet?” He was a proud papa.

Paprika sniffled. She was glad Lapis Lazuli was at least interested in being their father, even though he did only father one of them. “His name is Jasper. Her name is Aura.”

Branch moved the babies back over to Paprika and smiled at her. “Great names for these cuties.” He helped Paprika extract milk and put it in a bottle when Jaxon came back. He sat Aura up to feed.

Aura immediately chocked on the milk. She didn’t like that it went up into her nose.

Jaxon took the baby girl and began clearing her airway. “That’s not going to work.” He patted her back gently to get her to cry.

Paprika began to sob. She could hear her daughter sputtering and coughing.

“Tube feedings will have to do until she can have surgery.” Branch grabbed a long thin tube and walked over to Jaxon. He waited until Aura stopped coughing, and then stuck it down her throat. He extracted the milk with a syringe and gave the milk to her through the tube, into her stomach. Once done, he sat her up to burp. “I’m grandpa Branch. I’m going to spoil you and your brother. You’re so cute…” He gently gave her back to her mama once she burped.

Paprika held her twins close and sniffled. “I’m sorry you have a deformity Aura.” She was heartbroken that her baby girl was going to have a rough future. She hoped that surgery would work out for her. She wanted the best for her little twins.


	17. Nervous Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nutmeg finds out he had a baby with Paprika.

Several hours later, Nutmeg, Precious, and Malachite were headed towards the colony. They had spent the night together at the waterfall. They were going to head back after having breakfast by the water, but Nutmeg ended up confessing he was in labor. They were trying to get back to the colony before his baby arrived.

Nutmeg stopped just outside the colony’s edge and leaned on the base of a tree. He screamed in pain. “I’m not going to make it!” Tears ran down his cheeks. He was so scared. He gently removed his pants and squat. He began to push.

Malachite frowned and rubbed his mate’s back. “Deep breaths Nutmeg. It’s going to be alright.” He watched for the baby. There was a chance he or she would be from Jadice, but he was sort of hoping the baby was his. Regardless of the result, he was going to love and cherish him or her.

Precious groaned and held her stomach. She was now in labor too. She got ready to catch Nutmeg’s baby. Once he came out, she gently gave him to his daddy. “He’s so cute…”

Nutmeg held his son close and breathed. “Hello son…” He wiped the baby’s face with the end of his long sleeve. He smiled when the baby began crying. “Good boy…” He looked up at Malachite. “He’s so little…” He frowned and bared down again.

The little one was dwarf sized. He was dark blue violet with light green and light pink two toned hair.

“He’s a Jadice baby for sure. He’s cute.” Malachite frowned when Nutmeg began pushing again. He caught the second baby as he came out. None of them suspected twins from Nutmeg, but it was clear why. Both were dwarfed sized and were identical. “Surprise twins.” He held the second boy and cleaned his face. “Let’s get back before Precious and I have our babies out here too.” He gently helped Nutmeg get his pants on. He was in labor too but was afraid to say anything.

The second twin cried in Malachite’s arms.

“They’re cute…” Precious headed for the bunker. She thought of getting her mother, but the twins needed to be cleaned and warmed up. She didn’t want them cold. She also didn’t think she would make it to get her mom. She got to the bunker and went inside. She went straight for the medical room.

Nutmeg got his pants on and headed after Precious. He looked stunned. He followed her inside. He was worried about his twins.

Malachite followed Nutmeg and Precious inside. He smiled when he saw that the medical room was already full of trolls.

Paprika heard them come in. She had her twins on her chest. She was quiet.

“Geez Nutmeg, did you have your baby outside?” Parsley went over to help his son clean the firstborn. He widened his eyes when he saw that there was a second baby. “Twins for you too?”

“Yeah dad, identical twins.” Nutmeg gently took the second baby from Malachite and began cleaning him. “They’re a little early…”

“It happens sometimes. You and Paprika were a couple weeks early too.” Goldie walked over and helped them tend to the newborns.

Breeze walked over to Nutmeg and whacked him upside the head. “You mated with your sister?!”

“I told you we had no choice!” Paprika flushed and glared towards Breeze. She didn’t look or sound amused.

“Son, Paprika had her babies. Her daughter looks just like you.” Parsley informed him. He looked disturbed.

Nutmeg rubbed the back of his head and frowned. He looked over at Paprika and swallowed hard. He walked over and looked at his daughter. “Hi little one. I’m daddy uncle Nutmeg…” He could see she was deformed. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was certain Paprika would hate him now. “I’m so sorry sis…” He helped his twins latch to nurse. He looked very guilty.

Paprika gently placed her hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Apology accepted brother…”

Precious settled down in a bed and whimpered in pain. She held Malachite’s hand and began to push. “My baby is coming!” She began removing her panties.

Malachite helped her out of her panties and caught her daughter when she was born. He gently sat her down on her mother’s chest. He began cleaning her with a blanket. “She’s so cute…” He grimaced in pain. His labor was progressing, and he was afraid to say anything. Fate had broken his heart when she killed his son.

The little girl was white, with pink markings similar to Cloud. She had curly light blue hair.

Nutmeg walked over and smiled. “She’s so pretty.”

“Hello my sweet girl. I’m going to name you Beauty.” Precious breathed hard and set her newborn up to nurse.

“Your babies need names too Nutmeg.” Parsley watched them and smiled. He was a grandpa. He didn’t think he would be one this young.

“I was thinking Glory and Victory.” Nutmeg sat by Precious’ bed and sighed tiredly.

Malachite crawled into bed with Precious. He held her and admired her baby. He quietly removed his pants and began to push. He wanted to cry out in pain but didn’t dare.

“Boy, you three all went into labor. What did you do?” Goldie raise a brow. She suspected they had all went to have sex again. She got ready to catch Malachite’s first baby. She caught the little one as she was born. She began cleaning her up.

The little girl was dark blue violet glitter with light purple blotches on her skin. She had purple and pink two-toned hair. She cried as Goldie cleaned her.

“She’s pretty Malachite.” Nutmeg was happy to see that she was his daughter.

“You’re so quiet Malachite.” Precious kissed her laboring mate and rubbed his cheek. “One more daddy. You’re doing so well.”

Malachite watched Goldie with his baby. Tears ran down his cheeks. “Don’t hurt her, please…” He bared down and pushed for the second twin. He caught the second twin as he was born. He put him on his chest. He broke down and began to cry.

The boy looked like his daddy, but his markings were in different spots. He cried in his daddy’s arms.

“It’s alright Malachite. She’s safe.” Goldie gently gave the girl to Precious, and then began cleaning the boy. “So cute…”

“Good job Malachite.” Nutmeg smiled. He was proud of his mate.

“Their names are Berry and Dill.” Malachite sniffled and gently took his daughter. He held them and set them up to nurse. He was trembling with worry. He didn’t want anyone to hurt them.

“Beautiful babies.” Parsley watched on in awe. He was so glad that everyone was healthy and crying.

Nutmeg had a huge grin on his face. It was clear he had five babies. He couldn’t wait to watch them grow up.


	18. Good Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma goes to visit Saffron at Rosie’s bunker.

A week later, and a week shy of her due date, Karma made her way to Rosie’s bunker. She had been visiting with him regularly and was going to go over there for lunch. She had her hand on her belly. She was feeling miserable and exhausted but didn’t want to miss out on lunch with Saffron. Once at the bunker, she knocked on the door.

Saffron answered the door and pulled her in for a hug. “How are you feeling Karma?” He put his hand on her belly and smiled when he felt a kick. He had plans of helping her raise this baby, regardless if he or she was his or not.

“Uncomfortable and tired to be honest. I’m not sure how much I can help today.” Karma snuggled into him and closed her eyes. She just wanted to be held and cuddled.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to help.” Saffron led her towards the living space. He settled her down in the couch and covered her in a blanket. He got her all snug, and then cuddled up beside her. “I love you, Karma.”

“I love you too Saffron.” Karma reached in for a kiss, and then closed her eyes. She began to doze off.

“Poor mama. She’s looking winded. I think it’ll be soon.” Harper came over and fluffed Karma’s pillow. “I’ll make sure your sisters go out to play after lunch so she can get some sleep.”

“Thank you, mama…” Saffron held Karma’s hand and smiled. He was glad Karma came over, even if was to take a nap on the couch. It was always peaceful in his mother’s bunker. He had a feeling sleeping wasn’t easy for Karma during the day. The colony was always so busy.

Rosie walked over with a bowl of soup. She sat it down on the coffee table and smiled at her son. She was so proud of him for taking responsibility, even though the baby could have been from Lapis Lazuli. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me son.” She headed for the kitchen.

Saffron nodded and cuddled with Karma. He slowly began to doze off too.

A couple of hours later, Karma woke up to a contraction. She squeezed Saffron’s hand and let out a whimper.

Saffron woke up right away and frowned. “What’s wrong Karma?” He realized he was wet from blood and other fluids. He looked worried. “Is the baby coming?” He got up and rubbed her back soothingly.

“I think so…” Karma swallowed hard and released his hand when the pain eased. She got up and covered her mouth. She didn’t feel good at all. She retched onto the floor next to the couch. She frowned and looked alarmed. She knew how clean Rosie and Harper kept their bunker. “Sorry…” She went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She came back and tried to clean it up, despite feeling another contraction.

“It’s OK Karma. I’ve got it.” Saffron had her sit down, and then began cleaning up the puke. “Mom?!” He called. He wanted to make sure Karma got taken care of but wasn’t sure where to take her.

Rosie came in and smiled softly when she saw the mess on the couch and on the floor. She wasn’t surprised and wasn’t upset. She helped Saffron clean up. “It’s alright. Karma? Where did you plan to go to have your baby?”

“I don’t know. Home I guess?” Karma shifted on the couch and put her head back during the next contraction. She whimpered and teared up. “Can I have the baby here?! I don’t want to move. It hurts!” She began to cry. She was scared and in a lot of pain.

Saffron finished cleaning up, and then held Karma’s hand. He looked worried.

“You can have the baby here. It’s alright.” Rosie went to grab some towels and a trashcan just in case Karma needed to puke again. She knew how much it hurt to have a baby. 

Karma gently removed her panties. She touched down there curiously. She could feel two little feet. She frowned and looked up at Saffron. “I think the baby is breech.” She suddenly looked petrified. She bared down and began to push. “I’m so scared!”

Saffron looked down and frowned when he saw two glittery little dark red-violet feet sticking out of Karma. “Mom!” He trembled with worry. “It’s going to be OK Karma.” He helped his daughter come out as she began to emerge. When only her head remained, he supported her body. “Push Karma!”

Rosie hurried back in and gasped when she saw that the baby was breech. She recalled when Mayfly came out of Harper the same way. She grabbed the baby gently and wriggled her out. She caught her granddaughter as she was born. “There we go. Grandma’s got you…” She cleaned the little one up gently.

The dark red-violet glitter trolling had marron and black two-toned hair. She cried as her grandma cleaned her up.

Karma looked relieved as she watched her daughter cry. She gently took her once she was clean and helped her set up to nurse. “I made a huge mess all over your couch and floor…” She looked worried. She didn’t want Rosie or Saffron upset with her. “I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you, mom.” Saffron kissed Karma and gushed over his newborn daughter. It was clear she was his daughter.

“Don’t worry about it, Karma. You weren’t going to make it home anyway, and it’s cleanable.” Rosie sat down beside her future daughter in law and admired her granddaughter. “She’s going to be a pretty girl. What is her name?”

“I’m going to name her Rosemary. After her grandma.” Karma smiled at them. “If that’s OK?”

“I love it.” Saffron smiled and snuggled with his mate. He was a proud daddy.

“Sounds perfect.” Rosie watched them bond and smiled. She wasn’t ever planning on having kids, let alone grandkids, but she was glad she did. She was so proud of her son. She couldn’t wait to spoil his little girl.


	19. Sick Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paprika’s little daughter becomes sick.

A few days later, Paprika woke up early in the morning as usual. She set up her son to nurse, and quietly prepared to feed Aura. She was feeding her daughter by herself now. It had taken some practice, but she had perfected getting the tube down her throat to her stomach. She finished setting up, and burped Jasper. She tucked him into her hair and picked up Aura. She frowned, realizing her daughter was hot to the touch.

Aura was listless, feverish, and wheezy. She had developed pneumonia from when she aspirated the milk the day she was born. She scrunched up her face and fussed. She didn’t feel good.

“I’ve got you sweetheart. It’s going to be OK.” Paprika reassured her more for herself then anything. She fed her, burped her, and then went to get Breeze. She was worried about her daughter. She got to the bedroom door and knocked on it.

Parsley slept right through it. He didn’t hear anything when he didn’t have his hearing aid in. He snored next to Goldie.

Goldie got out of bed. “I got it.” She walked over to the door and cracked it open. “What’s wrong sweetheart? It’s a little early.”

“Aura’s breathing is getting worse and she’s got a fever.” Paprika had tears in her eyes. Aura was far too young to be this sick. She was afraid she could die.

Breeze heard that and scrambled out of bed. She hurried over and gently took the baby girl. “Her lungs of full of fluid…” She knew that the infection wasn’t going to just go away with healing. The baby girl needed to get it coughed up too. She rolled her to her belly on her arm and patted her back as she healed her. She walked to the kitchen. “Get a cool, but not cold wash cloth and run it along her body. We’ve got to help her cool off.”

Aura coughed up some of the bloody mucus. She began to cry weakly. She whacked Breeze with her hair, despite being weak and tiny.

Goldie saw that and smiled softly. “She’s spicy. I’ve never seen a newborn do that.” She cleaned up the mucus as it came out of Aura’s mouth.

Paprika got a cool wet cloth and began to rub her daughter gently with it. “Is she going to die?”

“She’s going to be alright.” Breeze got ready to go to the medical room in the bunker. “Let’s get her to the medical room. She’ll need antibiotics and fluids.” She headed out the door and towards Branch’s bunker.

Goldie and Paprika were right behind her.

Breeze got inside and began setting up intravenous fluids mixed with antibotics. She got the thinnest needle she could find and gently poked Aura’s vein.

Aura screamed in pain. She cried loudly, despite being weak. She didn’t like that one bit. She soiled her diaper.

Paprika cried as she waited for Breeze to finish. She wanted to hold her baby and comfort her. 

“She’s alright mama. She didn’t like the IV going in.” Goldie rubbed her back soothingly. “I think grandma Breeze scared the crap out of her, literally.” She changed Aura’s diaper for Paprika.

Zoe was in the medical room when they came in. She had her baby a few hours earlier and was in there to rest. She looked worried. “Is Aura OK?” She had her son on her chest. The little one was dark blue, with patches of green and light green on his skin. He had white hair.

“Aura has pneumonia.” Breeze gently gave Aura to her mama. “It’s alright sweetheart. Grandma is trying to make you feel better.”

Aura slowly calmed down and cracked her eyes open. She was blind, just like her mama. She looked blankly up towards her mother. She felt a little better now that she coughed up all that mucus.

Paprika laid down in a bed next to Zoe. “What are you doing in here Zoe?”

“I just had my son. Malachite’s baby, thank god. His name is Oracle.” Zoe watched Aura and frowned. She was worried that the poor baby would die.

“He’s so cute.” Goldie walked over and smiled at the newborn. “Hi sweetheart.”

“It’ll be interesting seeing these babies grow up together.” Breeze sat down beside Paprika’s bed. “There are going to be several around the same age again.” She hummed a soft lullaby to help Aura relax. She had a feeling it was going to be a while before Aura recovered from this, but she was where she needed to be.


	20. Heart Wrenching Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli finally confesses what he did to Fate.

Later that morning, Lapis Lazuli made his way towards the medical room. He heard that Paprika was there with the twins. He had a tray with breakfast for her and Zoe. He sat it down next to their beds, and then leaned on the railing of Paprika’s bed. He had been in labor for a few hours but hadn’t told anyone. He was scared. He planned to tell his parents what happened after his baby was born, but he was afraid they would kill him for his crime. He was worried about the little ones he would leave behind, including the one who was about to be born.

Zoe was asleep, with little Oracle sprawled on her chest. She was a tired mama.

Paprika heard him come in and then lean on the bed. “Hi Lapis…” She had Aura and Jasper snuggled up to her. She was nursing Jasper. She had already fed Aura and had her sitting up so that she could breathe easier.

“I heard Aura is really sick. My poor bean.” Lapis Lazuli reached over and caressed her cheek. He let out a whimper when another contraction came. They were really close together now.

Aura yawned noisily and let out a soft sneeze. She was still feeling yucky. She scrunched up her face when her daddy touched her face. She began to cry. She wanted to be left alone.

“Are you alright?” Paprika frowned and felt his face. She could feel that he was frowning. She shifted her babies and tried to sooth Aura.

“I’m about to have my baby.” Lapis swallowed hard. He turned and left the room. He headed straight for the bedroom his parents stayed in. He suddenly really wanted Branch. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked into the bedroom. He walked over to where Branch was resting. He crawled into the bed and began to cry next to his father.

Branch felt his son crawl into the bed. He rolled onto the side that faced Lapis Lazuli. He was heavily pregnant himself and was in labor. He was trying to rest before he had his baby. “What’s wrong son?”

Lapis sniffled and held his belly. “I’m giving birth dad.” He bared down and began to push.

Branch frowned and sat up. He grabbed some blankets from beside the bed and got ready to catch his grandchild. “You didn’t tell us you were in labor…” He looked confused. Zoe had told them hours before she had her son.

“I’m scared dad!” Lapis cried out in pain as he pushed out a little boy. He looked up and began to cry as the baby cried in Branch’s arms.

Branch cleaned the little one up. He was green glitter with royal blue hair. “He’s so cute son.”

“I want to name him Emerald.” Lapis Lazuli sniffled and curled up in a ball. “Now that he is out, I have a confession. The day Fate attacked us, I raped her out of anger. I heard Parsley did that to Rosie. I wanted to make sure my son was born before I had to pay for my crime, because he’s innocent. I’m sorry dad.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He felt so guilty.

Branch wasn’t expecting that. He sighed and sat down beside him. He gently had him roll onto his back and gave him his son. “It’s alright son. I don’t recommend doing that again, but I won’t punish you. As far as I’m concerned you were giving her payback for what she was doing to you kids. I don’t recommend telling anyone else what you did. Parsley still gets grief to this day for hurting Rosie, even though he was forced to do it.” He held his belly and grumbled during a contraction.

“I should be punished. I did a bad thing.” Lapis Lazuli held his son and sniffled. He set him up to nurse so he could have his first milk. He was so guilt ridden.

Jaxon came in. He could hear the cries of a newborn and thought Branch had had his baby. He smiled and walked over to the bed. “Lapis had his baby? Aww…he’s so cute.” Jaxon watched the newborn nurse. “I’m grandpa Jaxon.”

“He did. His name is Emerald.” Branch settled back into bed on his hands and knees. He groaned and removed his shorts. “My baby is coming too...” He hugged into a pillow and began to push.

Lapis Lazuli frowned and watched his father push. He looked upset. He was thinking he had to have scared the baby right of out his dad. Branch was being way too calm over what he did. He knew he had to be punished for what he did. He knew what he did wasn’t right.

Jaxon grabbed a blanket and got ready to clean the baby. “Oracle, Emerald, and this baby will all share birthdays.” He had a huge smile on his face. He caught the baby as she was born. “Another mini me for Branch. She looks just like Leaf did when she was born.” He began cleaning her up. He wondered if she belonged to him or Biggie. Either way, he was going to love her so much. He saw she had tiny wings when he wiped her back. “I think she’s mine.”

Branch settled on his back and looked at her. He smiled up at Jaxon. “I see wings. She’s so cute.” He breathed hard and gently took her. “I’m going to name her Twig.” He set her up to nurse. “You’ve got another sister Lapis.”

Lapis looked over at his sister and smiled softly. “She’s cute dad. We still need to discuss my punishment though…”

“Punishment for what?” Jaxon raised a brow. Lapis rarely did anything worthy of punishment.

“He raped Fate out of anger. He thinks he needs to be punished.” Branch sighed and looked at his son. “I don’t think it’s necessary.”

“As long as you don’t do it again, I agree. You don’t need punished. I wouldn’t talk of this again.” Jaxon said firmly. “Parsley went through hell and was innocent as far as I’m concerned. I don’t want to see you go through that too.”

“OK, I won’t talk of it again.” Lapis sighed and snuggled with his son. He was glad his fathers were not mad at him. He had no plans of ever raping anyone else again, regardless of the circumstances. He watched his son sleep in his arms. He was tired but was glad he got to be a part of his babies’ lives.


	21. Lovely Rainbow Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadice is in for a wonderful surprise.

A couple of days later, Pearl was in the middle of making lunch, when she squirmed and then bolted for the bathroom. Her baby was pressing on her bladder.

Jadice watched her retreat. He took over helping with lunch. He was due to have his baby any day now, and he knew Pearl was due to have her baby any day as well. He was going to give her five minutes, and if she didn’t come out, he was going to go get Basil.

Pearl went pee, and then came back out. She walked over to the stove and frowned when Jadice turned to her. “Sorry, I had to go pee.”

“I think your baby dropped. Let me see something.” Jadice gently put his hand on her belly and waited a couple of minutes. He looked up at her when he felt a contraction. “Let’s get you to the medical pod. I think you’re in labor.” He turned off the stove and practically dragged her towards the bunker. “Basil!” He called his father in law. He didn’t want Basil to miss out.

“It’s just a cramp.” Pearl frowned. “I have five-minute labors Jadice. This is nothing like when I was a kid and in labor with Dream.” She looked so confused. She wondered if he was right. She wanted her baby safe.

Basil came running over. “Is it time?!” He looked very nervous. He had been out playing with the kids.

Dream hurried over. She looked worried. “Are you two in labor?”

“Yeah, I think so. My contractions are mild and spaced out. I felt your mom have one just a few minutes ago.” Jadice went into the bunker. Both him and Pearl were going to have surgery to remove their babies, since they were high risk of bleeding out. He saw Jaxon on the way to the medical room. “It’s time Jaxon. We’re both in labor.”

Jaxon smiled and headed for the medical room. He began setting up the surgical room for the arrival of Pearl and Jadice’s babies.

Pearl turned to Basil and hugged into him. She began to cry. “I’m so scared. I don’t want to lose another baby.”

“You won’t lose this one Pearl. You’ve made it this far. It’s going to be OK.” Basil held her and knelt to give her a kiss. He ran his hand through her long red hair. “I love my Pearl.” He was shaking with anxiety and worry. He didn’t want to lose another baby either. He gently picked her up and carried her over to the surgical bed. He helped Jaxon set her up. He was a nervous wreck.

Pearl reached down and felt. She drew her hand back and saw blood. “Jadice was right.” She looked at her son in law. She was pretty sure he just saved her baby’s life.

Jadice got ready to be sedated. He gave Dream a kiss. “Please go get Fantasy.”

Dream nodded and ran to go get Fantasy.

Jaxon gave Pearl and Jadice sedatives, and then waited for them to fall asleep. Once they were out cold, he opened Pearl first. He pulled out a little girl. She was turquoise with red and light green two-toned hair. He gently gave her to Basil. “Clean her up daddy. She looks healthy.” He was so happy for them.

Basil took his daughter and began to clean her up. He cried happy tears as his youngest cried in his hands. He was so glad that his Pearl had a healthy baby after six years of trying.

Fantasy and Dream soon arrived back in the medical room. Fantasy quickly joined her uncle in the back.

Jaxon healed Pearl, and then turned his attention to Jadice. He smiled when Fantasy came in to help. “You can clean the baby up sweetheart.” He made an incision on Jadice’s lower abdomen. He pulled out an emerald green dwarf girl, with blue green hair. “Wow, she looks just like Pixie.” He gently gave her to Fantasy, and then began healing Jadice.

Fantasy cleaned the little one up and smiled when she began to cry. “Jadice is going to be so excited. She’s so beautiful.”

Basil got his daughter clean, and then put her in his hair. He gently picked up Pearl and took her to the front. He crawled into bed with her and snuggled with her. He was a proud daddy. He laid their daughter on his chest and began telling her all about the adventures he had been in the last twenty-two years of his life.

Dream looked at her little sister, and then waited by the door for Fantasy. She could hear Jadice’s daughter. She was excited.

Fantasy came out with Jadice’s daughter. “He did a good job. She’s so pretty.” She showed the little one to Dream.

Jaxon carried Jadice to the front room and sat him down in a bed. He covered him with a blanket. “Another two healthy babies. They both did so well.”

A couple of hours later, Pearl was the first to come to. She smiled up at Basil and reached up to touch her daughter’s little foot. “My baby…”

“She’s perfect Pearl.” Basil kissed her and held her. “What do you want to name her?”

“Rainbow…” Pearl snuggled up to Basil and smiled. She was groggy, but so relieved that her baby was alive and healthy.

Jadice was the next to wake up. He groaned and shifted in bed.

“There’s my handsome mate. You made a cutie.” Dream shifted closer to him and showed him his newborn. “What are you going to name her?”

“She’s perfect Jadice.” Fantasy smiled at him.

Jadice’s eyes went wide. “She looks like mom.” Tears filled his eyes. “Her name is Pixie, after her grandma.”

“That’s perfect.” Dream reached over to kiss him. “I’m so proud of you.” She was glad he had a healthy baby, and that he had helped her mom. He could have easily just saved two lives. She was more then a little grateful that he was a part of their lives.


	22. Special Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura has her surgery to fix her face.

A couple of weeks later, Paprika had Aura with her at the medical pod. Branch, Jaxon, and Breeze were with her. They were going over ideas of how to fix Aura’s mouth. She was now old enough and strong enough to go through corrective surgery. There was one problem though. The books that talked about similar surgical procedures said the best material to use for replacing bone was a bone graft from a cadaver. There was no recently deceased trolls, so bone grafting was not an option.

“We could wait until she’s older and do it when someone passes away.” Branch suggested. Death wasn’t as common anymore, considering that the oldest troll in the village was only thirty-five years old.

“We’ll be waiting a while. We’re all young Branch. We have life expectancies of seventy-five years old. None of us are even half that age yet.” Jaxon was trying to think of a solution.

“Perhaps someone can donate a finger. We just need a little bit of bone.” Breeze looked at her hand. “I’ll volunteer…”

“Mom, that’s very sweet of you, but you won’t grow your finger back.” Paprika looked shocked. She was surprised that Breeze was willing to lose a finger so her daughter would be able to nurse and live a normal life.

“I know I won’t, and that’s OK. It’s better than Aura going the rest of her life with health problems because of her cleft lip and palate.” Breeze reassured her stepdaughter. She was perfectly alright with this sacrifice. Aura was worth it.

“Alright, let’s do it.” Jaxon began getting ready to preform the surgery. He gave Breeze a sedative, and then gave Aura a sedative.

Breeze laid down and was soon asleep.

Aura fussed at first, but soon sleep took her as well.

Branch helped Jaxon take the girls to the back. He planned to help with the surgery.

Paprika paced nervously. She was so worried about her baby girl. She decided to go get her father and uncle. She didn’t want to wait outside the surgical area alone.

A few hours later, Jaxon came out with Breeze in his arms. He gently sat her down on a bed. She was missing a left finger but was just fine. She was starting to wake up but was very groggy.

“There’s my beautiful brave mate. I’m so proud of you.” Parsley gave Breeze a kiss and snuggled right up to her. He was so glad she volunteered her finger.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Breeze whispered. She was happy to help.

Branch came out with Aura in his arms. She was still asleep, and her face looked almost normal. She had a scar from her lip to her nose, but otherwise looked like she was born a normal and healthy child.

Basil hurried over to Branch. He could hear Aura breathing in his arms. He took her and held her. “Was grandpa Jaxon good to you?” He felt her face and smiled. He could feel that her face was in good shape. “He did a good job. You’re so beautiful my sweet niece.”

“Be gentle Basil. She’s healed, but the bone still needs a chance to grow and connect to her own bone.” Jaxon sighed and glared at Basil. He knew the young male was naughty.

Paprika tried to take her daughter from Basil, but he wasn’t letting her have her. She growled and began scratching and pulling on him. “Give her to me Basil! I want to make sure she’s alright!”

“Ouch! Don’t be so mean!” Basil whapped her in the butt with his hair. He gently gave the baby to Branch and tackled Paprika to the ground. He began to wrestle with her, and he was far from gentle about it.

Paprika growled and fought back. She hadn’t shown her feisty side in months and was ticked that her uncle hadn’t handed Aura over. She kicked him in the balls and smirked when he yelped. “Serves you right!” She got up and dusted off her dress.

Basil held himself and groaned. “You don’t play fair kid…” He was proud of her, despite being in gobs amount of pain.

Parsley smirked. He was proud of his girl for defending her baby. Basil wasn’t an easy opponent.

Branch gently gave Aura to Paprika. “I think she’s starting to wake up. I saw an eye open.

Aura groaned and stretched. She opened her eyes and yawned. She was sleepy but doing just fine.

“Thank you so much…” Paprika held her daughter close and sniffled. “Thank you for giving my girl a chance at a normal life…” She was so glad they did this. She wanted her little girl to have a good future. With this surgery, she would, and that made her so happy.


	23. A Family Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls gather for a large photoshoot.

Three years had passed since Aura had her surgery. Everyone was gathering by the bunker to have a huge group photo. There were over two hundred trolls at the photoshoot. Biggie had arranged the gathering and was trying to get the whole group to settle. It wasn’t an easy task. There were a lot of toddlers.

“Wait! Where is Paprika?!” Parsley looked around for her. He didn’t see her or her family. He frowned and headed towards her home. He didn’t want her to miss out on the photoshoot. “Paprika?” He called his eighteen-year-old daughter when he arrived at her home. He thought it was weird that she hadn’t shown up. He knew she was pregnant and was worried that things didn’t go smoothly for her that morning.

“Sorry dad, running a little late.” Paprika came out, looking notably thinner. She had a tiny bundle in her arms. “Our son decided to come early this morning. It’s taking a little longer than I expected to get ready.” She gently gave her red son to Parsley. He had royal blue hair. “We’re naming him Cayenne.”

“I helped!” Aura came out and hugged onto Parsley’s leg. She had chocolate sauce in her hair and was butt naked.

“Aura, come back and finish your bath!” Lapis Lazuli came in and smiled at Parsley. He picked Aura up and carried her back into the bathroom. He was trying to keep her, Jasper, and Emerald in the bath so they could get cleaned up. They had all covered themselves in chocolate.

“I’ll go let everyone know you’ll be there as soon as you can.” Parsley smiled and headed out the door. “I’ve got Cayenne. I’m going to go show him off.”

“Don’t let Basil have him! He needs to stay with you!” Paprika called out to him, before going to sit on the couch to rest a few minutes. She was exhausted from giving birth.

Parsley chuckled and headed straight for the photoshoot. “We’ll pretend grandpa didn’t hear that. Uncle Basil would love to hold you.” He got to the photoshoot and told Biggie what was going on. He then walked over to Basil and gave him his youngest great nephew. “Paprika just had him. His name is Cayenne.”

“Hi sweetheart. I’m uncle Basil.” Basil gushed over the little one. He loved holding the babies. He walked over to Pearl and showed her the baby. “Paprika and Lapis had their baby. His name is Cayenne.”

Pearl smiled up at the newborn. She had her own baby in her arms. They had a six-month-old son whom looked like Basil. His name was Junior. “He’s so cute.”

Zoe walked over and smiled. “Aww, Paprika is going to kill you guys.” She put her hand on her round belly. She had married Andesine about six months earlier and was expecting their first baby.

Smidge came walking over and smirked. “Mine now.” She stole Cayenne and ran over towards Satin. She hid behind her and laughed maniacally.

“I’m not saving you.” Satin got behind Poppy and groaned. She didn’t want to face Paprika’s wrath.

Poppy gently took the baby. “Would you all be gentle please? He’s a newborn.” She held the little one and smiled when he yawned. “He looks just like Lapis, but without glitter.”

Basil tackled into Smidge and began to wrestle with her. “You stole my nephew! How rude!” The two of them began getting themselves dirty and didn’t have a care in the world.

“I want to see!” Sunflower came over and gushed over the newborn. She had Sassafras’ hand. They were getting married soon. She was so glad she had found love again.

Cloud watched from his spot at the photoshoot. He had Turquoise’s hand. They were getting married in about a year when Turquoise was a little older. He had a big smile on his face. He had come a long way in the last three and a half years too.

Half an hour later, Paprika, Lapis, and their children joined them at the photoshoot. Paprika took her baby from Poppy and got positioned for the photo. She planned on getting her turkey of a father later, for letting everyone hold her newborn son, when she had requested, he stay with his grandpa.

Biggie got the camera set up, and then hurried in so he could be part of the photo too. “Smile everyone. Three…two…one!”

*Click*

Biggie walked over to the camera and checked the photo. “Let’s get a few more.” He gasped when he heard the camera click again. He looked up and saw Morganite by the camera. “Please go back to your spot Morganite.”

Morganite giggled and stuck out her tongue. She ran back over to Basil and smirked up at him. “I did it dad.”

Basil had a huge smirk on his face. He had mooned the camera when she had snuck off over to the camera to take a picture.

Biggie saw that, and sighed. He wasn’t surprised. He put that one away, and then set up for more photos. He knew Basil was so naughty.

After a few more photos were taken, everyone headed home. It was the first time in years that they had done a family photo. Poppy was going to do it more frequently. They were all survivors of the adult plague after all. They had to show they were getting alone just fine. It was a tradition she wanted to continue.


	24. Story Time With Smidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the story is explained by the elder of the village.

“Peace came over the land for the trolls for the next fifty-five years. Many, many more children were born, and the village prospered. To this day, the colony talks about how the survivors of the adult apocalypse had to live and cope in a world were there were no elders to turn to for advice. They had to learn through books, and from learning on their own. The only survivor that is still alive today, is me. I’ve seen a lot, little ones, but I know you’re all going to make me proud, as you have for your grandparents, great grandparents, and great great grandparents. You’re soon going to be on your own. I wish the best for all of you.” An eighty-year-old Smidge laid in her bed. She had been the youngest survivor of the adult plague and was the last of them left alive. She was frail and knew her time was coming. She had ended up having a son with Basil, after joining his and Pearl’s family fifty-three years earlier. She looked at him and his family, as they watched her breathe. She smiled weakly at them and reached her hand towards her son. “It’s going to be alright Cilantro.”

Cilantro looked like his mother, but with light blue eyes. He walked over to her and took her hand. “We’ll make you proud mom. Thank you for doing your part during The Great Sorrow.” He could see she was weak. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “We’ve got this mom.” He sat down by her in the bed and began to sing to her. It was a song that he learned years ago from his uncle Parsley. 

Smidge was now too weak to smile, but the song did make her eyes twinkle with delight. It was a song they often sang when their hearts felt crushed with grief. Especially when the older trolls had first lost their parents. She was glad that her son knew that God’s will was the only will. She was so proud of the children she had watched grow and learn. She knew everything was going to be alright.

“Tell uncle Basil, I owe him a butt whooping.” Paprika was beside Smidge. “Tell dad that I miss him and love him. We all love you aunt Smidge.” She gave her a hug. Tears ran down her cheeks. Smidge had been a great mentor and was going to be missed. She could see that she was tired. “We got this.”

“I owe him a butt whooping too.” Junior smiled softly. He missed his father, Basil. It had been three years since he had passed away. He recalled that Basil hadn’t died of natural causes either. He had been killed while saving a great grandchild from a predator. He had died a hero.

“I’ll tell him…” Smidge drifted off into a deep sleep. She was too weak to keep her eyes open any longer. Her family watched on as her breathing slowed, and then came to a stop. With her last breath, the last of the survivors was gone, and the descendants she left behind were all now on their own. She left in peace, knowing that they were going to take good care of the colony. She couldn’t be prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Cilantro sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCR_Fa8YV2U
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> That's the end of the series! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
